Possible&Titans: A Sitch in Jump City
by StoppableRules
Summary: Kim Possible follows Dr. Drakken to Jump City where Kim, Ron and Rufus have their first encounter with the Teen Titans! Can the two teen teams set their differences aside and stop Drakken before the it's too late? Buckle up boys, the hurt is on! COMPLETE
1. The Anubis Script

Chapter I: The Anubis Script

It was noon in Jump City. A squad of spandex-wearing teenagers were eating at Jump-City's pizzeria on the second story sundeck. Robin and Cyborg shared a standard pepperoni, Beast Boy was munching on a slice of vegetarian pizza, Starfire ate a pizza topped with ice-cream, olives, and anchovies, and Raven simply levitated in meditation. The Teen Titan's picturesque back-drop of their peaceful city was terminated as two fresh-faced villains opened fire from their saucer-shaped hover-craft onto the civilian-crowded streets below. Jump City was in trouble, BIG trouble. And when there's trouble you know who to call...

"TITAN'S GO!"

What was potentially a peaceful pizza luncheon for the Teen Titans was instantly a fragment of the past as the teen team quickly responded to the havoc. This is the first time the Teen Titans had encountered this particular duo of would-be super-villains. One, a tall loudmouthed and seemingly incompetent man in blue, and the other, a green-clad woman with long black hair, green plasma-dispensing hands, and martial arts skills that certainly made up where her partner lacked. Beast Boy was the first of the Titans to engage the pair, dropping a slice of his vegetarian pizza on the ground in the process. BB morphed into a seagull and flew towards Shego who had dropped from her aircraft to the streets below leaving Drakken to Pilot.

"Ya know, it isn't smart to stand under a bird right after it eats!" said Beast Boy as he transformed into a walrus directly above Shego.

Shego swiftly dodged as Beast Boy anchored himself into the street-side. Second to the scene was Starfire sending five star bolts raining down from the sky. Shego promptly back flipped out of harms way, one star bolt to the next.

"I got some tricks of my own, girly." Shego leapt into the air and chunked a hefty ball of green plasma strait into the midsection of the Tamaranean.

"Star Fire!" yelled the quickly enraged Boy-Wonder.

Just as Cyborg activated his rapid-firing arm-missiles to toast the green mistress, Robin lowered his arm away from Shego.

"What's the deal, Robin? I had her locked on!" argued the slightly irked Cyborg

"This one's mine." Robin said as he dashed forward to avenge Starfire.

He attacked with an array of high-kicks which were all countered as Shego replicated the same technique. They broke off into a stance for a brief verbal exchange.

"So, do all boy heroes in Jump City run around with their skippies worn over their pants or are you just starting the trend?" said the villainess with a smirk.

"It prevents Chaffing. Good thing you're into fashion though…," said Robin as he readied for a back-swing. "Because I'm about to knock you into next season!"

A small trail of blood crept from Shego's mouth as Robin's fist made contact. Her back flattened against the solid brick wall behind her as she slid to the ground.

"Shego, stop playing around with these brats and get the girl!" yelled Drakken

"Right on it, Dr. D!" she said as she grinned at Robin. "You may have won the battle, but I always win the war."

She sent a plasma blast strait through the foundations of a thirty-foot billboard standing above the fallen Starfire.

"No! Starfire!" Robin ran to push Starfire out of the way before the towering billboard collapsed on top of her. Cyborg ran to the billboard to steady it and buy some time before it fell. Beast Boy morphed into a Gorilla to aid the other side of the billboard's crumbling structure. Wires and metal poles began to plummet from the damaged thirty-foot advertisement.

"Yo Raven! Mind helping us out, Miss Telekinesis??" Yelled BB, but to his dismay, he got no response. The Titans turned as they saw Raven unconscious with a small dart in her neck being airlifted onto the villain's hovering getaway craft. Shego looked down from the saucer-shaped vehicle at Robin.

"I always win the war, bird-boy. Always!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of Middleton-High School, the welcoming sign read 'MID-TERM PAPERS DUE, OR ELSE!'

"School Food: The continuing Enigma!' ...Ron, are you serious?" said Kim almost embarrassingly as she stared at a paper bearing only the words that she just read aloud.

"Cha! KP, are you aware that over sixty-five percent of every Mystery Loaf they serve in high-school lunchrooms nation-wide is made of processed Styrofoam? That's just sick and wrong!"

"Sadly, you may be on to something. Let me know how the whole 'Mystery Loaf' thing turns out." she said as she stood with a duffle bag tossed over her shoulder.

"Where you goin'?" asked Ron

"Cheer practice; meet me at Bueno Nacho say… fourish?"

"Fourish it is. 'Til then, Detective Stoppable is on the prowl!"

"Right. See you after practice."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, I give up. Just spiel your 'eeevil genius plan' for global conquest already! Why did we come all the way to Jump City for some preteen Goth kid?" asked Shego as she watched Drakken pacing in their secret hideout which sat in the underbelly of Jump City.

"You can't rush an Evil Genius, Shego! I'm testing my latest scientific break-through, The Cerebellunomicon!"

"The Cerra-what-icon? Dr. D, you're loosing me."

"Poor Shego; such a small feeble mind. It works like this; I have created a device that can decrypt ANY sacred text. Even the Book of the Dead, which will open a portal to the Underwor-"

"You mean Hell?"

"Yes yes, but that just sounds so crude. Anyway, it requires a v-"

"Virgin sacrifice… I know. Ancient magic ALWAYS requires a virgin sacrifice." she rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"Why must you always interrupt me, Shego? Can't I, for once, just get through my diabolical monologue _without you interrupting me_?!"

"Can't make any promises."

"Grr… so it requires a v-," He paused anticipating an interruption from Shego. "virgin sacrifice but only from one who possesses ma-" He stared at Shego with his mouth hanging open just waiting for her break the sentence. "magical properties. So I've elected this girl whose name escapes m-"

"Raven."

"GAAAH!! Who is the Evil genius here Shego? Am I the evil genius or are you the evil genius? Me, IIII'm the evil genius!" yelled Drakken in a tantrum.

"OK, sorry. I'm listening this time, really. Continue your rant." she said in dry tone while subtly focusing her attention on her sharp gloved finger-nails.

"With the girl's magical properties and my latest creation, I will open a portal to hell, sacrifice her, and bring forth an unstoppable army of the undead! The world will be mine to command! ...And there is only one thing left to do."

Shego withdrew her focus from her nails knowing Drakken was about to give her a new assignment.

"I'm giving you a new assignment, Shego. Break into the Jump City Museum of Natural History and steal the Anubis Script! …It's in the Egyptian exhibit right next to the Jungle Room."

"Ok, so break into the Jump City History Museum, pass through the Jungle Room, and steal the Anubis Script. Gotcha. Want a large fry while I'm at it?" said Shego with a smug grin.

Drakken's patience was wearing thin from Shego's sarcasm. "The African exhibits in the Museum are undergoing a renovation which means that nobody else will be in the room. All you have to do is take out the cameras before you're spotted and snatch the Anubis script! And do you want to know what the best part is?"

"The Monopoly game's back?"

"_We're not talking about fries, Shego_!! ...But yes, the Monopoly game is back." He said jovially with a sudden burst of enthusiasm. He shook his head back into focus. "The best part of my ingenious plan is that there is a _five state distance_ between my plans and that red-headed know-it-all, Kim Possible!!"

Lightening cracked as Drakken drew back with a devious grin stretched completely across his face; Shego only stood against the wall with her arms crossed and smirked in silence. Perhaps this plan was flawless after all. Perhaps all, even Kim Possible would fall under Drakken's power. They say there's a first time for everything, right?


	2. The lesser of Two Goods

Chapter II: The Lesser of Two Goods

A faint tremor rattled the foundations of Titan Tower as Robin slammed his fist down on the counter top. It's echo carried throughout the entire building.

"Yo, take it easy man! We all feel bad about losing Raven but well get her back." said Cyborg reassuringly to help calm his teammate.

"You just don't get it, it was _my_ fault! I was too preoccupied on getting revenge for Star that I neglected my other teammates! You could have blasted Shego if I hadn't interfered!!" yelled Robin in frustration.

"You didn't know, dude. None of us did." said Beast Boy

"I reviewed the security tapes of the buildings that neighbored the pizzaria for a better look at the culprit. It shows the dart striking Raven from a direction completely opposed to Shego and Drakken. Those two were only meant to distract us!" informed Robin.

"Wait, am I missing something here?" asked a very confused Beast Boy.

"The dart came from a third source. We walked right into a trap. I should have known better!"

"We _ALL_ should have known better, Rob. We'll make things right as a team, we always do." said Cyborg.

"I don't know how much longer I'm going to be a part of that "we." Robin said in a stoic voice.

"Robin, do not joke in that way! Raven is our friend, we will get her back!" Starfire was becoming increasingly upset.

"I'll be in my room searching for a lead, don't bother me." Robin made his bitter exit before the others had time to respond.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for picking up the naco tab, KP. I owe you big time." said Ron Stoppable as he bit down on his own flavorful invention, the Naco.

"So not the Drama, our term papers are due in two days and I still don't have a topic! How is _your_ term paper coming along?" Asked Kim

"Would you believe me if I told you that the school's tapioca pudding was nothing more then congealed coca butter and pop-corn ceiling chips?"

"Not now, not ever-"

BEEP BEEP _BEEP_ BEEP!! The Kimmunicator sounded.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" asked Kim

"There's a hit on the site! It appears that there have been some suspcious characters scouting around the Jump City Museum of Natural History. The museum is about to open an African section to the museum and they're afraid that someone might be after the artifacts. I hacked into their parking-lot security camera." said Wade. "These two were seen circling the museum earlier today, both with less then satisfied expressions might I add."

A still image of her arch nemesis and his hired hand instantly appeared on the Kimmunicator screen. Kim could reconize that blue-faced buffoon _anywhere_!

"Drakken! Set up a ride, Wade. We're going on a treasure hunt!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron were lowered by a Channel 8 News chopper onto the roof top of the Jump City Museum of Natural History. It was later in the evening and was beginning to get dark.

"Thanks for the ride, Sky-cam Scott." said Kim to the pilot.

"Anything for you, Kim Possible. After you saved my chopper from the triple tornado tango two years back!"

"Oh, it was no big." she said with a light and flattered voice.

There was no one inside the museum. It was dark and quiet to the point where _both_ Kim and Ron were getting the creeps. A ceiling tile lifted from thirty-five feet above the ground. Slowly, Kim and Ron lowered from their grapple-guns onto the back of a sauropod skeleton. Ever-so-quietly they descended the skeleton when suddenly; reeEEAAAP!!! Kim dropped low to the ground and immediately posed for battle. Wait, she knew that sound... it was the sound of ripping cloth! A sound that was all too familar. She instantly turned to Ron who was scrambling to get down as he hung from the skeleton by the threads of his torn pants.

"Some lucky boxers these turned out to be!" pouted Ron in reference to his taco-printed undergarments.

Kim stared him into a grave before watching him drop to the ground as graceful as a hog on a trampoline. With a hint of agitation, Kim motioned for him to follow. They entered the Jungle Room. Her eyes wandered the facility hoping to uncover a potential topic for her term paper. As her eyes scanned the room, she saw a mouse scurry over the rafters. _What a peculiar looking mouse._ She thought.

"Ron." she whispered. "We're almost to the Egyptian exhibit."

Rufus peeped out from Ron's pocket and tugged at it wildly.

"What is it, little buddy?" asked Ron.

Rufus still tugged with one hand as he pointed to a live Naked Mole Rat colony on display in the far corner.

"Heeeey, check it out KP! The Jump City Zoo must have lent it to the museum for the Jungle Room! Rufus, have any relatives in Jump City?" Ron asked his little friend.

"Focus Ron! This is a stealth mission, not a family reunion. Do you want to blow our cover?" asked Kim in a stern whisper. Kim flinched suddenly.

"Next time you plan on a stealth mission, I'd leave the annoying kid-brother at home." said a mysterious male voice with a sure tone.

All the lights in the museum came on at once. Kim, Ron, and Rufus stared towards the voice blindly while their eyes focused. Four oddly dressed characters appeared overhead. One was a spiky dark haired boy, an android, a scrawny green boy, and a flying orange-skinned alien.

"Eww, you think me and Kim are related??" said Stoppable cringing at the thought.

"Not the Drama, Ron. Are you guys from the convention center across the street or something?"

"Hand us the Anubis Script and no one gets hurt!" said the masked boy in green spandex, presumably the leader.

"Hehehe, I didn't know ballet was in town! Check out those tights!!" Ron joked.

"Dancers? Even worse... I think they're _cosplayers_. That or halloween came early and I didn't get the memo." said Kim with a giggle. She tried to contain her laughter.

"The hard way it is then. Titans, GO!" the Titans dispersed.

"Oh boy." said Kim as Robin and Starfire headed strait for her. "Buckle-up boys, the hurt is on!"

Cyborg ran towards Ron with Beast Boy riding on his shoulder as a little green spider-monkey.

"MONKEY!" Ron immediatly froze in shock displaying a face of pure horror.

"Look at that, BB! They're just two kids up past their bed time. It's about to be lights out, kiddo!" hollered Cyborg to the blonde-haired freckle-faced teen.

"Hah, no joke! And here I was expecting a REAL fight!" said Beast Boy as he leapt off of Cyborg and charged towards Ron taking the shape of an African-elephant.

As the pacaderm advanced, Rufus leapt from Ron's pocket and ran up Beast Boy's trunk where there was enough meat to sink his teeth into. The elephant paniced at the sight of the rodent and crashed into the dinosaur skeleton a room over.

"Naked Mole Rat, betcha weren't expecting that! Rufus, you show that jolly-green midget what Monkey-Fu's made of!" cheered Ron.

"You're about to be monkey-MEAT in a second, fool!" said Cyborg as he fired his cannon-arm.

Ron made an uncanny dodge and searched frantically for somewhere to hide. Kim took notice and pulled out her Kimmunicator. She paged Wade immediately. "There's an ish at the Museum."

"Ish as in monster zit or ish as in you came up empty handed?" questioned the child prodigy, Wade.

Kim lifted the two-way screen so Wade could view the chaos. "That kind of ish."

"Ron, catch!" Kim shouted as she tossed the Kimmunicator to Ron who was hiding behind a stuffed Black Rhino.

Not a moment after, Robin engaged Kim in hand to hand combat. Kim held her own and finally, after having landed a jab to his rib cage, she smirked with confidence. Robin fell back and withdrew his retractable bo-staff. After a brief example of his staff-wielding skill, Robin looked up at Starfire who was ready to attack. She fired two warning shots at Kim.

"First a bo-Staff and now your GF? Are you really that afraid of loosing to a girl?" said Kim Possible.

"You are obviously stalling to devise a counter attack. Don't count your chickens before then hatch." said Robin as he twirled his staff into a battle-stance.

"Don't you mean robins?"

"This is your last chance to surrender." he said without a change of tone.

"Zero the ego, fly-boy. Why are you after the script?" Kim replied.

From a distance Kim and Robin could hear their teammates instigating the two to defeat one another. Robin and Kim's eyes were locked.

"Make him squawk, Kimbo!" cheered Ron!

"Take her out, Robin!" yelled Cyborg.

"I'm tired of playing games." Robin advanced on Kim, sending his bo-staff into Kim's side. She dropped to the ground for a leg-swipe.

"_**BOOYAH**_!!" Ron and Cyborg yelled simultaneously encouraging their colleagues.

"Dude, you totally just stole my word!" Ron said fiercely.

"Fool, that's MY catch phrase." Cyborg argued.

"Get your oil checked, hot-rod! It's been my word since pre-k!"

"You can't be serious!"

"Note. Serious. Face."

"Oh, it's on now! Eat chrome, punk!" said Cyborg as his lunging metal fist sent Ron flying across the room.

Wade tried communicating to Ron through the Kimmunicator. "Um.. Ron? You there?"

Beast Boy morphed into a green constrictor and chased Rufus through out the Jungle Room while Ron was submerged in a pile of rubble.

"Ron, what's going on?? I located Shego and Drakken, they are nowhere even _near _the Museum… so who exactly are you fighting with?" questioned Wade via Kimmunicator.

Ron sat up and paused. An idea clicked at the sound of Wade's voice.

"No time, Wade. Upload your heaviest hacking program. I have a plan. waaaAAAAH!!" said Ron with a surprisingly reassuring tone as he slowly picked himself up only to face Cyborg's laser-firing onslaught.

Kim was narrowly holding her own against Robin's staff. She was beginning to take more and more hits, she had to do something fast. Finally, she bolted away from Robin. As he pursued, Kim ran up a nearby wall and back flipped behind him, planting her heel to the back of Robin's head. Robin's staff fell from his hand as he hit the ground catering to his wound.

"Enough playing around!" he said as he withdrew a smoke-bomb. Robin held his breath as he switched his lenses to heat-vision.

The Egyptian exhibit became engulfed in a thick gray haze. Kim was taking a blind-beating on from all sides and was hardly good enough to block the critical blows. She began to cough as she breathed in the heavy smoke. Kim had only the predictability of Robin's movements to work with if she planned on staying in the game. She allowed more hits hoping to see a pattern in his attacks.

Rufus was finally cornered by Beast Boy, who took the shape of a cobra.

_I got to help KP_. Ron told himself as he finally stepped out from hiding strategically positioning himself as he did so. He stood ten feet from Cyborg whose cannon was already aimed.

"All out of hiding spots or are you just being a sore sport?" mocked Cyborg.

Ron kicked a piece of rubble at Cyborg and watched it bounce off his chest-plate without a scratch. Cyborg lifted a brow in amusement.

"Nice try, but now it's my turn!" Cyborg blasted a shot at Ron who barely had time to dodge. The shot flew over Ron and struck the glass containment that stood directly behind him. It was the same glass structure that housed the Naked Mole Rat colony.

"Sick 'em, boys!" yelled Ron as a small army of naked mole rats began to scramble about! Cyborg smacked off a few mole rats as more and more of them began escalading up his chrome-covered body.

"Now that's just sick! Get these jokers off me!" screamed Cyborg in disgust.

Ron grabbed the Kimmunicator and, through Wade's instruction, threw it at Cyborg's back. As the Kimmunicator latched itself to Cyborg just below the neck, Wade began to hacked into Cyborg's system.

As the smoke-screen in the Egyptian exhibit dissipated, Robin stood with his staff to Kim's exposed stomach while Kim's foot rested firmly just below his bottom jaw. Starfire readied two Star-bolts and was prepared to attack Kim Possible.

"Friend, I do not wish to harm you! Please allow us access to the Anubis Script and you will be freed!" asked Starfire as optimistic as ever.

Kim remained silent. She wasn't out for the count just yet.

"We mean you know harm! What part of my words do you not understand?" questioned Starfire a second time.

"What part of 'easy on the spray-tan' do _you_ not understand? And what's with those eye-brows? That's just creepy!" It was Ron Stoppable. He stood next to Cyborg whose cannon was locked on to Starfire.

"They hacked my system! NOBODY hacks my system! I don't get it; I JUST upgraded its security!!" Cyborg said as his own arm-cannon involuntarily aimed at one of his dearest friends.

Robin turned to see if Beast Boy could assist a counter attack but no such luck. Beast Boy, constantly changing his form, was to busy fighting off Rufus and his able army of naked-mole-rats.

Kim looked at Robin, "What made you think we stole the Anubis script?"

"You two were the only ones sneaking around the museum during our stakeout. And you wearing a black outfit wasn't a tip-off at all. What business do you have here anyway?" he asked.

"Great Britain…" she replied.

"Great Britain?!"

"Great Brittan!! There is a British flag draped over the display where the Anubis Script is supposed to be!" Kim pointed.

"You're right!" said Robin having turned to see Kim's discovery.

"Then this was a set up. Whoever it was must have wanted us to fight one another." said Kim at the realization that they had all been duped.

The two loosened their grip on one another.

"They had this planned from the start. While the two teams of heroes were pitted against one another, the thief had just enough time to make a clean escape. He slipped out just under our noses." said Robin.

"You mean we got played AGAIN?!" yelled Cyborg.

"But what baddie has enough national pride to leave a British flag as their calling card?" asked Kim.

"Only one person I know." Robin said, staring coldly at the familiar flag. "Mod."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**NOTES**: So yea, I've gotten some good feedback and some fugly feedback. For the record, I'm a first timer only writing a fanfic because I know my girlfriend enjoys reading them. Sounds lame, but I'm trying to share interests. Anyway, I have a pretty good direction of where I'm going with this story. I absolutally love Mad Mod from the Teen Titan's episode "Detention." So if you are unaware of this character, you may find it beneficial to youtube the episode before reading the oncoming chapters. Well, thanks for reading this so far. If you liked it... or disliked it, feel free to drop a review._

Return to Top


	3. Welcome to the Mad House!

Chapter III: Welcome to the Mad House

Kim and Ron had finally arrived at Titan Tower after a long day of school. The two scrambled over twelve mud-covered children in soccer uniforms before reaching the sliding side door of the minivan. As then finally found their way out, Kim walked over to the open driver's window.

"Thanks again for the ride, Mrs. Peterson!"

"Oh it was nothing! It was the least I could do after you lead my boys to safety from that hailstorm at last year's Junior State Cup!"

"It was no big, really." Kim said modestly.

The heroine and her sidekick rang the door-bell to Titan Tower. Starfire answered the door greeting them with a warm smile.

"Hello friends and welcome to our home!" said the chipper Tameranian. Robin descended the staircase to greet them just as they entered.

"Hey guys, thanks for making it. Our facility is the government provided housing unit for the Teen Titans. We call it Titan Tower." informed Robin

"You mean that you guys actually get PAID to fight crime? That is so not fair!" Ron said amazed that the state authorities had provided the Titans with such a tasteful and lavished abode.

"Starfire and I will show you around." Robin led the way.

Robin made an attempt to give Kim and Ron a brief tour of the tower but Ron haden't even make it past the living-room before Beast Boy and Cyborg asked him to join in their video game land-party. Ron had no will to resist.

"Ok, that's just freaky." said Kim as she, Robin, and Starfire watched the three boys scrambling around the room like a pack of hounds searching for the third controller for the gaming console that was evidently misplaced.

"You have no idea. We can let them be for now. I have unveiled a lead, follow me." Robin led Kim and Starfire to his room where endless papers and documents were strung about.

"As we briefed you earlier, our teammate was incapacitated by a third source during our bout with Shego and Drakken. I'm not certain who that source was, but I can take an educated guess." said Robin showing them still video images of the dart striking Raven.

He lifted the British flag from the museum up so that the two girls could see it in its entirety. The flag had "Castle England" embroidered across the top left corner.

"Castle England? Can it get any broader?" said Kim at the sight of the seemingly obscure embroidery.

"Castle England was a Dinner Show a few miles out of town. Due to its poor location and people's lack of interest, it was forced to close only after a year of being conceived. That's where he wants us to go" Robin informed her.

"He?" she asked confused by the unfamiliar name.

"Mad Mod." Robin said noting Kim's bewilderment. He turned his back as if he was gathering papers to cover the genuine smile across his face. He found Kim's puzzled expression to be frankly adorable. He wasn't about to sacrifice duty over personal feelings however, so he continued showing the girls all of the evidence he had so far collected.

"Mad Mod is a perhaps the cleverest villain we Titans have yet to face. In our first encounter with him, we practically ran in circles until I finally broke down his methods of entrapment. Mod is a technical wizard and has a large array of advanced cybertronics at his disposal so taking him down won't be easy."

"But why choose an abandoned theme park?" questioned Kim.

"What better place to construct a mad-house? He is our only lead to Raven and time is against us. Starfire, round up the other's now. If there is one thing Mad Mod is known for, it's his lack of patience." said Robin. As Starfire fled to gather her teammates, Kim sifted innocently through a stack of papers on Mad Mod. Kim was becoming more and more endearing to Robin though he couldn't put his finger on why. Maybe he was being narcissistic, liking her for being so similar to himself, or perhaps he just has a thing for girls with orange hair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beneath the busy streets of Jump City:

"I'm telling ya, Dr. D., this is a bad idea! We're stepping into unknown territory here, I mean you know nothing about Egyptian magic and you have forged an alliance with some guy that went to school with your pops whom you don't even know! This has BAD written all over it!"

Drakken was becoming increasingly irritated by Shego's persistence. He looked up at his flat-panel monitor as the face of his new chum appeared. The man had a seriosuly outdated red 70's shag, blue-tinted glasses, a thin build, and a sports coat baring the design of the British flag.

"Have the taken the bait?" Drakken asked.

"Of course they've taken my bait, the buggers always do. The little duckies are all lining up in a row." said Mad Mod with a sure grin.

"Well they better had or I-"

"Or you'll what?" interupted Mad Mod with a grave, heavily accented tone. "You had better learn your place, Drakken, before Moddie has to teach you a lesson in respect!" declared the ageist Mod.

Drakken didn't retort to the threat having just been upstaged by a man older then he is. Shego smirked at Drakken as she watched her predictions begin to animate.

"Bloody hell, some bloke has just breached the perimiter! I have some business to attend to, it appears that one of the little brats have arrived earlier then anticipated. Tommorow morning I expect to meet you both in Jump City Park, and you had better bring the girl!" said an irritated Mod switching off his communication link.

Drakken and Shego stared at the empty moniter.

"Yep, definetly a bad idea." Shego restated as she filed her already sharpened nails.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron had just finished chowing down on some snackage as Robin approached him.

"Where's KP?" asked Ron.

"She's looking through some material on the case. Mind if we talk?" said Robin using non-threatening mannerisms.

Robin led Ron to an ocean-view balcony. Ron blankly stared as he finished slurping his cup of chocolate milk.

"So umm… you're Kim's side-kick, huh?" said Robin not making eye-contact. The crushing sound of the waves below broke the pause between sentences.

"Side-kick sure, but we've been best friends since Pre-K. The side-kick thing is just a bonus really." said Ron casually.

"Bonus? You mean you actually enjoy being someone's side-kick? Someone always telling you who to be, where to go, what to do?" questioned Robin.

"Nah, it isn't like that with us. I mean me and KP are partners. It's nice knowing she's got my back. Not saying I never help, you know I save the world too… well, almost as frequently. We got a good thing going on."

"Being just friends you mean?" asked Robin.

"Yep, Kim's one of a kind."

It was just the verbal jackpot Robin was waiting to hear, 'Just Friends.' He smiled and exhaled with a subtle sigh relief. "She certainly is, isn't she?"

There was no more talking, just the softening surge of waves. Ron and Kim eventually made their way back home in Middleton. Robin didn't sleep. He sat on the balcony until sunrise.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning Kimbo!" yelled Ron as he burst into Kim's room. Rufus peeped out from his pocket and stretched as he yawned.

Kim buried her head under the pillow only to have it ripped away and tossed the floor. Her bed-head was pretty extreme.

"Whoa! Get a bush stat before that thing reaches out and grabs someone!" yelled Ron referring to her untamed orange mane. As Kim peered out her window she saw the Titan's futuristic vehicle waiting on her. It was a student/work day so she was free from school. Unfortunately, she had but a single day left to turn in her term paper. She quickly primped herself and packed some of her belongings into her back-pack before joining the others. The Titans, Kim and Ron all piled snuggly in the T-Car.

"You said Castle England is a few miles out of your city, right? It's going to take us _hours _to drive to Jump City at this rate." said Kim.

"This isn't no ordinary car, girl! This is my baby, the T-Car; New and Improved!" declared Cyborg proudly.

Suddenly, the T-Car blasted its way down the pavement. As it converted from car to boat to jet, it sped and short-sliced its way across lakes and highways trimming a long ride into a thirty minute excursion. They arrived at the abandoned and decrypted entertainment facility. The teen-team stared depressingly as the worn welcoming sign said "Welcome to Castle England's Knight-time Dinner Spectacular!" The parking lots had been overgrown with hordes of berry-plants. As The teens stepped foot from the car, Starfire was the first to question the red juicy substance of which she stood upon. After a quick examination, Robin drew an easy conclusion.

"Strawberries." he said.

The land surrounding them had been completely over-run by the free-roaming plants. Even the mock-castle's moat was dried up and reduced to a fruit-pit.

"Strawberry Fields surrounding an abandoned amusement park? This about rates a 9.8 on the weirdness scale." said KP in addition to Robin's comment.

They walked cautiously over the permanently grounded drawbridge and under the portcullis until they reached large wooden double doors. Robin turned to Cyborg and Starfire who knew exactly what to do. Starfire aimed a star bolt at each of the two hinges on the right door and Cyborg mechanically morphed his forearm into a heavy-powered laser cannon aiming it dead in the center of the left door. Robin bowed his legs like a cowboy expecting Kim and Ron to do the same. Kim and Ron reluctantly replicated his awkward position. As they did so, Beast boy scurried as a ferret beneath the trio's legs and shape-shifted into a Wooly Mammoth.

"GO!" ordered Robin, while mounting the green mammoth. This signaled his teammates into action. Star and Cyborg blasted the doors open and followed in behind Beast Boy whose mammoth form plowed through the anchoring debris. They all came to a sudden halt as they entered a large multi-storied room. The foyer of which they stood had wide black and white checkered floor tiles and duel staircases leading to a single centered door on the second floor. Robin wasn't the least bit surprised. They were inside a replica of Mad Mod's original School for Misbehaved Children! The portcullis was released, blocking the exit behind them.

"Well well well, my duckies, back for another educational helping from Moddie are we?" said the cane-wielding British fellow with a cheesy grin. "Perhaps this time you'll actually learn something!" The proud Englishmen stood at the top of the staircases with the door to his back.

"What you're about to learn is a lesson in pain!" replied Kim.

Mod chuckled amusingly as he looked at Robin, "So this time you brought some friends along, Eh? Well guess what, duckies, Recess is over! Today's lesson; Music! Let's take a little diagnostic test, shall we?" said the maniacally laughing anglophile.

Mad Mod pressed the button at the top of his cane and made a dash through the door behind him. Kim instinctively prepared to sprint after him before being stopped by Robin's arm. Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah also prepared to follow Mad Mod.

"No, hold your positions! Chasing him is exactly what Mad Mod _wants_ us to do. I'm not going to fall for anymore of his twisted tricks if I can help it!" said Robin determined not to duplicate any mistakes of his past experiences with the Mod.

A rope with two heavy weights on either side shot suddenly from behind a mounted photograph aimed directly at Starfires' levitating legs. The rope circled her which grounded the unsuspecting Tameranian to the tile below. The floor, with four square tiles equaling one hatch, suddenly gave way beneath them to expose three separate hollows. As the divided teens descended, the opening by which they fell was instantaneously replaced by the retractable tiles leaving them all shrouded in complete darkness. Overhead lights loudly began to ignite one at a time in the dim, dingy stalls. Now split in thirds, the pairs must prepare themselves for what ever insanity Mad Mod has in store!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy and Robin stared dizzily at the ceiling above after having just dropped an estimated twenty feet. Both boys laid sprawled out in the exact same position that they had landed in, feeling only numbness through their bodies.

"Yo Robin, you there?" the seemingly paralyzed Beast Boy asked without even turning his head.

"Yea." replied Robin with defeat in his voice. "I'm here."

"So much for out-smarting Mod, eh?" joshed the changeling.

"Don't make me hurt you." said Robin

"We really, ..._fell... _for that one!!" giggled BB.

A loud punch echoed throughout their confinement followed by a high-pitched girly scream. Beast Boy didn't say another word. And a wise choice it was.

Return to Top


	4. Class is in Session

Chapter IV: Class is in Session

Robin looked at Beast Boy who looked at Robin. Beast boy rubbed his aching head.

"Dude, where is everyone?" BB asked.

They both sat up having been dropped on a hard white floor surface with large white walls and a flat white ceiling. In fact, the _entire room_ was completely white! Robin stood to his feet brushing himself off as Beast Boy turned into a hound and began sniffing the room in hopes of discovering the scent of his other team-mates. Hidden speakers throughout the room began to repeat the English-accented words, "_Number nine. Number nine. Number nine. Number nine…_" Neither Beast Boy nor Robin knew what to make of it.

"Hey, I picked up a scent!" BB said finally! His eyes abruptly widened in shock. "Robin, someone's in this room with us and it's not from our team!"

Just then, a thundering punch sent Beast Boy's head strait into the white-washed wall! Robin was quick to respond. He withdrew an R-Star and held his pose scanning the room frantically with his duel oculars hoping to spy the perpetrator. No such luck. Who ever did it was completely invisible to the naked eye. The R-Star was kicked from his hand by the stealthy felon as Robin's head and chest took an immediate pounding. He suspected a cracked rib but was forced to overlook as the blind-fight ensued. He switched his lenses to heat vision before becoming completely horrified. "_He has no body-heat!" _Robin revealed. The villain unleashed a violent flurry of devastating blows at the youngster before being hammered by a charging green billy-goat. Robin's head was throbbing furiously and his vision began to swirl as his mind was involuntarily absorbing the repetitious brain-numbing words 'Number Nine." He could barely keep himself from fading into a nightmarish haze of dissolution. "_I can't lose now, I need to focus! What is this man? How can I defeat him?!" _he asked himself trying to fight his way back to sanity.

Beast Boy was barely evading the invisible death-dealer's attacks by constantly changing form. He was becoming anything from a Hippo to an Ostrich to a Tyrannosaurus Rex in a matter of seconds! As Beast Boy distracted the invisible offender, a revelation came over Robin! The Boy-Wonder smiled as he took from his utility belt four clear tubes and a little round ball. He hurled the ball towards the estimated source of the attacks that Beast Boy was currently undergoing. From the ball splattered an invisible liquid.

"Here we are taking the beating of our lives and the best thing you can come up with is water balloons? Dude, are you out of your mind!" yelled a skeptic Beast Boy.

The room's only light sources were promptly greeted by Robin's R-Stars. From there, all was submerged in a thick blanket of darkness. Robin cracked the invisible tubes he was holding which created a florescent blue light as he tossed them in each corner of the room. Now, plain as day, both Beast Boy and Robin could see a single man drenched in a glowing liquid. The playing field just got even.

------------------------------------------

Meanwhile; Cyborg and Starfire, in a room of their own, stood face to face with a twenty-foot black robotic crow which had them huddled together in a single nook of the room. The two looked at one another hoping the other had a plan.

"Ok, On the three count!" said Cyborg finally said. "One, two, Whoaa!"

The duo jumped in opposite directions as the crow's metallic beak pierced the ground where they just had been standing!

"THREE!" the cybertronic man ordered.

At once both he and Starfire combined fire power in an end-all assault on the metal-feathered foe! They continued firing into their self-created cloud of smoke at the robo-bird. Finally, they ceased fire and dropped to the floor in exhaustion. They both leaned against each other content in their victory.

"Where did all of our friends disappear to?" asked a worried Starfire.

"Ah, they'll be fine on their own. All I know is that we just turned Big-Bird into fried chicken!" reassured Cyborg proudly.

Cyborg was in mid-booyah when the Crow bursts through the wall of black smoke headed strait for the two lounging teens. They were deeply taken off guard as the mechanical beast trucked towards them to great surprise!

"Are all Earth birds this full of hatred and meanness?" asked Starfire as she took flight.

"Nah, just the evil robotic-ones!" yelled Cyborg facetiously.

-------------------------------------

Kim found herself sharing a room with Ron and Rufus, the only other two who shared the same four-tiled hatch above them. She and Ron, with Rufus perched on his shoulder, were standing ankle-deep in an extremely squishy and entangling substance. In front of them was a dark misty cavern which stood a good ten feet wide by their estimate.

"We're standing in sea-weed!" discovered the astonished Kim Possible as she unsuccessfully tried removing her foot from the yucky green muck.

"Eww, remind me never to step foot in the ocean again!" said the repulsed Stoppable.

"Mmmhm!" agreed Rufus as he nodded along.

A grinding motorized sound filled the room as the two teens attempted to shield their pulsing ears. As the noise came to a sudden stop, Kim noticed a change in the water level. It was on the rise! A groan could be heard as bubbles began intensifying on the water's surface around the cavern to their fore. The water was now to their knees.

Ron tugged wildly to free his foot from the intertwined seaweed. Kim remained calm as the water rose to mid-quad. A long tentacle lifted from the bubbling cave and slapped the water's face. Kim knew time was short before there was enough water for the large tentacled sea-beast to reach and devour them.

Ron seemed fascinated by the creature, "That would be SO COOL if it wasn't going to eat us alive!"

Kim ignored him retaining her concentration, "Quick Rufus, search my bag for lipstick!"

"Lipstick?! Now's not the time for touch-ups, KP!" Ron lectured in the time of crisis.

After a second or two of Rufus searching through Kim's back-pack, Ron saw an oddly familiar fabric hidden amongst her spy-gear. Rufus finally retrieved her lipstick.

Kim exhaled heavily to calm herself as she removed the cap from her lip-stick. A thin laser-beam emerged from its tip into the murky weed-infested water. Frustration and doubt began to emerge in Kim's mind as every time she sliced through the seaweed, more and more grew in its place continuing to bind their feet to the ground. As the warm dark water hugged them to the waist line, Kim finally turned to Ron for any sign of reassurance only to hear. "Yanno, this kind of reminds me of a really bad oldies song my dad used to listen too."

There was an awkward pause before Kim's entire body limped in defeat, "We are so doomed."

Ron's face turned angry.

"Hey, that's mine line! And you're Kim Possible, remember? Check the Motto!" Ron said, unimpressed by Kim's moping.

Ron was right and she knew it. She was the girl who can do anything, right? Kim thought and she thought hard. She was trying not to distract herself by the increasing water levels and growing bubbling mass of tentacles staring her in the face. Perhaps Mod left clues to this puzzle, but where? She replayed everything in her mind…. "_Back for another lesson from Moddie?"... "Perhaps this time you'll learn something!"... Today's lesson: Music!"..._

Then she recalled a quote from a different source;

"Ron, you said something about music just a second ago! Something about the dad, what did you mean by that?"

"Huh? Oh, he listens to oldies in the car sometimes. It's pretty trippy, I'm not gonna lie."

"I need to know what song it is! Could you tell me the lyrics?" she insisted.

"It's something about a garden and a squid but the details are kinda sketchy." said Ron, not following what Kim had in mind.

"Rufus, can you look through my bag again and grab the Kimmunicator? Please and thank you!" Kim requested.

Rufus rummaged through Kim's condensed back-pack before recovering the portable device and handed it over to Kim.

"Wade, I need any info you can get an oldies song about a garden and a squid ASAP!" said Kim. It took Wade but a second to type in the info.

"Hmm, nothing is coming up for "squid" but when I substituted it for 'octopus' I found lyrics to "Octopus's Garden" by British rock sensation, the Beatles! One sec and I'll send you the lyrics and an MP3 file of the song!" He patched the info to Kim not a moment later.

"That's it, Ron! I can write my term paper on the 60's musical revolution!" said Kim excitingly nearly forgetting the impending doom at hand.

"How about we get out of here first and worry about your paper thingy later! AAAaaaageehhh! It touched me! IT TOUCHED ME!" cried the wigged-out Stoppable in complete panic mode.

Kim focused. She looked baffled as she read to herself the bizarre song lyrics. The water was up to her chest as the tentacles extended not two feet from her! They were nearly in the grasp of the large aquatic abomination! Kim was running out of options, she didn't understand the lyrics at all. Maybe there were no clues to this riddle after all. There was only one thing left to do. Kim played the MP3.

"_I'd like to under the sea in an octopus's garden in shade_…" the song played.

The water began to funnel into the cavern just as one of the octopuses' tentacles began to creep itself around Kim's waist! The beast quickly receded with the water's current back into the cave just before it could latch itself to Kim. The water had now completely flushed out of the room leaving the seaweed matted to the ground where it was no longer constricting their feet. A door opened in the side opposite the cavern.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the door poured in smoke. Kim and Ron hesitated for a moment before they heard the battle cries of Cyborg and Starfire! Now that Kim had solved the riddle to escaping the confinements, team Possible ran to the two titan's aid. Through the smokescreen, Kim saw Cyborg and Starfire shooting countless attacks against the dark-colored impervious monster from the far side of the room.

"About time you guy's showed up! Mind lending a hand?!" yelled Cyborg to Kim from across the area.

"I know how to defeat it!" Kim yelled through the chaos.

"I cannot confirm your declaration over such loudness!" replied Starfire.

"I said I know how to defeat it!" Kim repeated.

"WHAT? Speak up girl, we can't hear you!" replied Cyborg from across the room trying to keep the robot at bay.

"I SAID…" Kim was cut off as the large robotic crow detected her voice. It blew a ten foot wall of fire blocking her path to Cyborg.

Kim took out her grapple-gun and had a daring look in her eyes.

Cyborg stared at the fire horrifically, "Don't do it, Kim! That jump is impossible!"

Kim smirked remembering the phrase that her father coined, "Anything is possible for a possible!"

She fired her grapple around the crow's neck. The inanimate creature wasn't phased. Kim swiftly activated her rocket-boots! With the rope guiding her in a circular direction, Kim blasted off on her rocket-powered roller-blades towards the wall. Jumping at the precise moment, Kim began skating on the wall horizontally! She quickly scaled the fire as the crow began to jerk its neck. Kim lost control of the rope and was sent crashing down. Her body rolled in a controlled manner next by Cyborg's feet ending with a kick-up.

"We have to find a music file! Do you have a built-in MP3 player?" asked Kim.

"Mp3 player? I have a flat-panel high-def retractable television set with a Blu-Ray-compatible DVD drive behind my chest-plate, of course I have an MP3 player!" said Cyborg completely insulted.

"We're getting attacked by a large robot-bird so we need to search for a song about it!"

"So do I look for 'Giant-bird' or 'Robot-bird'?" questioned Cyborg.

"You take Giant-Bird; I'll look up Robot-bird!" She turned to the others while dialing Wade on her Kimmunicator. "Starfire, Ron, keep him distracted!"

"Hey, over here feather-butt! Try _pecking_ on someone your own size!" Ron yelled trying to draw attention to the other side of the room while giggling at his own play on words.

Kim, Wade, and Cyborg searched every MP3 fine they could find.

"I found a song by Big-Bird; I'm playing it!" said Cyborg

"_Big-Bird doesn't fly, No No. Big-Bird doesn't fly…" _played the song.

"Yea I don't think that worked, try another!" the two continued searching.

Wade finally came up with an alternative, "Describe the bird to me, the color, the species, anything!"

"Well, its black, resembles a crow, breaths fire, has a mechanical make-up, and enjoys long walks on the beach." said Kim with open sarcasm.

"Very funny." said Wade. "Ok, I got some hits; there's _Raven_ by Dave Mathews Band, _The Crow_ Original Movie sound track, Sheryl Crow, and _Black Bird_ by the.. Yea, it's Black Bird alright."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Kim narrowly ducking from oncoming fire.

"It was both written and performed by the Beatles." Wade said unenthused.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Why am I not surprised?"

Kim played the MP3 file for _Black Bird_ strait away. It didn't work; the mechanical beast was still at large.

"Wade, why isn't the music working? It's like he's not even acknowledging it!"

Wade pondered a bit while fiddling around on his keyboard, "I've traced the Robot's energy signal and found a small outlet just behind the bird's neck. All you have to do is insert the MP3 into it's system, easy as pie!"

Kim stared as Starfire and Kim's other half raced frantically around the big black bird who was continuously shooting shards of ember. "Easy as Pie." Kim said with a dry voice, "Right."

"Cyborg, I need you to create an oil-puddle large enough to slip up big-bird!" she yelled.

"Can do! One giant-robot slip-n-slide coming right up!" Cyborg said as he began dispensing a thick slippery liquid onto the floor.

Kim emitted an ear-piercing whistled converting the robot's attention in her direction. The bird mindlessly took the bait, following the direction from which the whistle emerged. Cyborg fired into the metal chest of the oncoming giant, luring him forward, while Kim ran off to the side. She once again aimied her grapple-gun. This time, she fired at the bird's bill to clamp it shut before its fire could ignite the oil on the ground. The rope tightened around its beak just as the feathered-foe's feet came in contact with the slickness of the slippery substance. The crow plummeted face-first into the pool of oil.

"I guess that's one way to liquidate a bill, hah!," joked Cyborg.

Kim leapt into a back-flip and landed on the creatures back. Struggling to maintain her balance while running along the inanimate animal's squirming backside, she finally found the outlet on it's neck where she promptly inserted her Kimmunicator. With the MP3-IV injected, the bird became instantly stoic. A new door opened up inside their battle-damaged domain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the door opened, the teen heroes entered only to face a combat-readied Robin, equipped with two ready-to-throw R-Stars, and a large green Triceratops.

"Whoa man, ease up! We're here to rescue…. you." Cyborg said as he saw that one of Robin's feet was pinning down a previously-defeated glowing man.

"Who needs rescuing?" replied Robin with a grin, "Glad you all made it out."

They all continued to walk towards the room's center where Robin was standing.

"You mean to tell me that we had to deal with giant-squids and fire-breathing robot turkeys and you two only had to fend off one guy?!" said the conclusion-jumping Stoppable.

"Try a silent and invisible martial-arts elitist suited in a high-tech heat-confining suit from head to toe. He was nearly impossible to trace, but we took him out." Robin looked down at the small protruding '9' on the top right of the man's suit. "Agent 9; the eerie music loop you're hearing is what signaled him to engage us."

A voice suddenly interrupted coming from all sides of the room.

"Congratulations, my duckies! Now tell teacher what you've learned..." It was undoubtedly the voice of Mad Mod.

"That you and your music are a lot a like, two broken records." replied Robin with stern sarcasm.

"You bloody brats wouldn't know manners if it flogged you in the head with a cricket mallet! Come now, we don't want to hurt the band's feelings now do we?!" said Mod in a devious tone.

"What band?" Kim dared ask.

Suddenly the entire room became a moving platform and rose as the ceiling above them began to retract. They ascended braced for any incoming dangers. As their eyes slowly crept above their depleting cavity, they gazed upon four tall motionless androids with dark shags and red eyes staring them down. The android's backs faced a water-filled arena with a stationary sloop. The watery arena was the main-stage of Castle England's nightly dinner show. The teens, looking past the band members, spied Mad Mod himself standing on top of a yellow submarine on the water's edge.

"And may I introduce to you; Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, I hope you will enjoy the show! Now attack those irreverent brats!" ordered Mod.

The band stood with their musical instruments at hand. The drummer rose form his drum-set as the head of both his drumsticks burst into tazer-beams. The guitarist folded his music-maker into a shoulder-mounting laser-gun. The base-player gripped the head of his guitar, with his fingers fitting between the four frets, and withdrew from his instrument the deadly blade of a broad-sword. Finally, the lead singer discarded his microphone and fell into a kung-fu stance. Robin pressed his Titan's Pager in hopes that other titans may come to their aid.

"As they say; 'Obladi Oblada life goes on!' Well, for me at least. Farewell, my duckies!" Mod opened the top hatch of the yellow submarine and slid inside.

The sub sank beneath the blue leaving but a small patch of bubbles in its place. Team Possible and the Teen Titans held together as the lethal band gradually advanced. Danger loomed ahead; the teen heroes braced themselves for what very well may be their last and final fight. Their muscles were tensed greatly as their nerves gave way. Sweat began to secrete from their pours as the heat of battle approached them. It was all Robin could do to keep from gripping Kim's tender hand to reassure her that all would be fine, whether he believed it himself or not. Finally, Ron broke the silence.

"So ah, Kim… still want to do that paper on the 60's musical revolution?"

So much for reassurance.


	5. Bandroids!

**Chapter V: Bandroids!**

Drakken's Lair:

It was a sunny and cheerful afternoon outside in Jump City, noticed Drakken staring at one of his computer monitors, and what more horrible a setting then this for the Global take over??

"So tell me again, why the undead? Why not synthodrones, or robots, or mindless brainwashed citizens? Or here's a notion… how about using our **henchman**? I mean, that's what they're there for isn't it?" Shego prodded.

"Because, Shego!"

Shego laughed, "Because'? 'Because' is a parent's way of evading a true justification behind their actions. So spill the beans, daddy-o."

She was right. She was dead right, and Drakken knew it. Finally in fit of shame he admitted to her, "We're broke!"

She arched a brow, "_We_'re broke? First off, hun, there is no 'we' here. I'm yours only under a paid contract, remember? And second, where the heck did all of your money go? Just last month you bought that new fancy hover-craft and what ever happened to our_ last_ secret hide out? Yanno, the one decked out in all of the latest scientific gadgets and doohickeys?"

"Yes yes, but between you, the henchman, and all of the latest scientific gadgets and doohickeys, not to mention an over due video-rental fee for 'Sleepless in Seattle', we don't have enough cash flow to compensate!" stressed Drakken.

"There you go with that '_we_' again. Now let me get this strait; So what you're really telling me is that you lost our last technologically out-fitted secret hideout due to cut funds…"

Drakken nodded his head looking at her with the face of a child whose balloon just hit the fan.

"…you relieved your entire henchman posse because of your own financial inefficiencies…" Shego continued.

Drakken continued nodding, now with his eyes welling.

"And you plan to regain your losses by forging an alliance with Mr. Bean, picking on a squad of teen heroes, when you can't even successfully defeat one might I add, and sacrificing Hot Topic's poster-child to Satan in exchange for a legion of zombie-warriors?"

"Must you always be so negative, Shego? The way you say it, it sounds so... so..." said Drakken twiddling his fingers.

"I quit."

"You what?!" Drakken's eyes nearly popped from their sockets!

"I quit. Q-U-I-T, quit! I am not about to flush my entire evil career down the john just because of you and your stupid schemes!" Shego marched towards the exit.

"You, you can't quit! Shego, I need you! You are the only expense I wasn't willing to cut!" He scampered behind her during his plea.

She huffed, "You know grobbling isn't going to work on me." She continued towards the door, "I hear Professor Dementor pays his hired hands a high premium, I should get started on a résumé."

"I'm desperate!" said a sobbing Drakken, he sunk to his knees, still scootching himself along in Shego's shadow.

Shego stopped and released a long heavy sigh. "Ouy!" She slapped a palm to her forehead as she spoke. "Yanno, I always knew one of these days I was going to regret dropping out of culinary school."

Shego turned to face Drakken having to look down upon her mentally-digressed employer. Drakken's tears immediately vanished as he rose to his feet.

"Thank you, thank you!!" he said jumping, Shego walking past him as if he wasn't even there.

"Oh, and for the record," Shego said, "_you_ were the one who rented _Sleepless in Seattle_."

Drakken frowned; it was back to the same old.

* * *

Jump City, Castle England:

Robin saw the last of the submarines bubbles disappear from the corner of his eye as the band of four android gladiators stared gravely. Behind the androids was the front deck of the large mock-ship surrounded by deep water, once the center piece of Castle England's dinner show. On the left of the ship, past the water, there was a section of stadium seats colored entirely yellow and to the right of the ship was the red section. The teens stood at the entrance doors that stood between the blue and green sections, which 'V'ed towards the center of the arena with Blue to the left and Green to the right. There were four colored sections of tables and seats in all, it was a standard dinner-show setting complete with a hanging catwalk and high beam-rafters. Robin could hear the mechanical clicking as the doors behind him locked together to prevent their escape. Shortly following, a song began to play. "_We're Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, we hope you will enjoy the show…_" It was the very song that inspired the creation of these British rock-n-roll killing-machines. To stay in pursuit of Mad Mod the teens needed to get through this quickly, but something told Robin that was not going to be allowed.

"Ready Titans?" Robin asked rhetorically.

"Ready." said Kim determined to defeat the androids.

Kim; a Titan? The very thought sent Robin's blood surge. _Get your head in the game_, he told himself.

"GO!"

Ron and Rufus made a move towards the base player who had withdrawn from his guitar a broadsword, gripping it between the four frets; Cyborg stayed with his strengths and engaged the android with the lead guitar which formed into a shoulder-resting lazer-gun; Beast Boy morphed into lion and ran off in the drummer's direction whose drum sticks were a pair of stun-batons; Finally, Starfire greeted the band's weaponless front-man with a plethora of star-bolts emerging from her hands! Star briefly turned back in surprise as she noticed that neither Robin nor Kim had yet departed for battle.

Robin looked over at Kim, "We'll get through this; I've fought bigger odds before." he said hoping to encourage her.

Kim stared at him puzzled at first. Finally she smiled, "Flattering, but you're talking to the girl who can do anything. Bandroids? No big."

"Bandroids?" said Robin perplexed.

"As in the name for members of an android band." she said, making it seem as if the obscure term was common knowledge.

As their fellow team mates battled the bandroids, Kim and Robin spoke at the same turn quickly,

"We'd better go!"

"Jinx, you owe me a soda!" said Kim, firing her grapple gun into the rafters and launching herself towards her less-then-capable sidekick. The Boy Wonder was momentarily put off.

"Soda?!"

He noticed that Beast Boy was struggling while dueling the robot with the drum-stunners. Using his grappling cable, Robin at last propelled himself onto the action.

----------------------------------------

It was all Ron could do to keep himself from getting his head lopped off as he fought on the stairs between the yellow and blue sections. As the heat of battle intensified, Ron became less and less able to counter defensively. He lost his footing and fell to the ground rolling three steps towards the sword-swinging villain. Ron stared up with widened eyes as the android's sword raised high above him. He was merely seconds from being impaled! Ron, pulled an immediate 'duck and cover' in preparation of becoming a Ron-cabob. His teeth gritted just as he estimated the blade would penetrate his flesh. Nothing. No blood, no impaling. After a brief hesitation, Ron peeked through his shaking fingers. It was Rufus! Ron's faithful pet was aggressively sinking his razer teeth into the artificial tissue of the robotic imposter. For the moment the android's attention was diverted by the hairless rodent. In a single flick of the wrist the swordsmen socked Rufus to the ground.

"Rufus!" yelled Ron as he crawled to help his fallen friend. "Hang in there little buddy!" he said sympathetically as he scooped Rufus into his pocket for safe-keeping. Rufus emitted a faint squeaky groan.

Just as blade-master stepped in to break up the pity-fiesta, Kim dropped in from above with a series of flips before plummeting into the baddie feet first!

"That move won the Cheerleading State Final!" she said stepping off of his, hardly an act of modesty.

The android was unbelievably quick to recover! As Kim spoke, he hopped back to his feet, planting his heavy fist deep into Kim's belly. The impact flung the teen champion ten feet in the air before a brutal crash-landing. Her body skid along the flooring, her hands grasping tightly around her abdomen.

"KIM!" yelled Ron watching the second of his best friends bite the dust!

Robin had just begun to fight the drummer along side his green counterpart when his eyes caught Kim getting the wind knocked out of her. Robin was constantly having to evade the drummer android's tazer-ended drumsticks while Ron was back on his feet dodging the oncoming blade of the base player as he ran screaming. Robin had to send someone to verify Kim's condition.

"Beast Boy," said Robin, "I can hold him off for now, you go check on Kim!"

Beast Boy did so but before BB could even reach her position, Kim pulled herself back up.

"You ok?" he asked amazed at such a brief recuperation. Had it been him on the ground, he would have milked it for all it was worth.

"No big, just a few scratches." She said convincingly with a smile. Beast Boy bought the façade and as soon as he turned, Kim's smile dropped as she began nursing her deeply bruised midsection. With her blackened midriff showing, she knew she'd attract attention from both Ron and Robin. She couldn't let their focus leave the fight or else their odds of winning would plummet. Was there a way to conceal it? Could the tide of the battle still be turned? What options were left? Dozens of questions entered her mind as she stared stock-still into the chaos.

-----------------------------------------

Though Starfire had flight and projectiles to her advantage the martial artist below moved so fast that her eyes had great difficulty keeping up with him. Not a one of her attacks made contact with the speedster! He seemed to have vanished as Starfire gazed the entirety of the ground, unsuccessful in her efforts to detect the android's location. Out of nowhere, a set of glowing red eyes appeared staring not two inches from her face!

"You have exceeded my warning to stop you badness and-" Starfire was cut off as the Android seized her by both wrists and fully extended his leg, smashing it into her lower jaw. Starfire winced as an electrifying pain shot through her neck continuing down her spine. The two dropped to the ground, the android still clasping her wrists and standing on her stomach as if she were a surf-board. The ground shattered below as they anchored directly through rows of yellow seats and tables. The Android wasted no time and began to swing at Starfire at high speeds!

"With an attitude like that, it looks like someone could use a bear hug!" said a raspy voiced intruder. Before the robot could turn, a giant green grizzly clutched onto it from behind and began to crush it with intense strength! Beast Boy peered down at Starfire, barely conscious and lying in a small pool of her own blood; Play time was over.

"Nobody does that to my friends!!" shouted Beast Boy in a sudden fit of rage! The green bear unhanded the cybertronic damage-dealer and released a roar so loud that even the androids pinned their ears shut! The mechanical kung-fu master lunged at Beast Boy with his right leg out but just as his foot would have made contact, Beast Boy took the form of a panther! The leg over-shot as the panther sunk his claws deep within the artificial skin of his prey and mauled at it viciously! Synthetic blood began to shower as the cat clutched the android's neck in his powerful jaws. Beast Boy quickly found himself gasping for breath as two robotic hands clamped around his neck! Mere moment's before the necked snapped, the android's hands were forced apart as BB morphed into the only animal he could think of without a neck to chock! The droid was gored in the chest before he could react by Beast Boy's current animal transformation, a large green warthog.

"Hakuna Matata, Tinhead!"

------------------------------------------

Cyborg and the guitarist were in a heavy laser exchange. There was no way Cyborg was going to loose to this despicable excuse for AI! Both metal men switched their guns to rapid-fire. Cyborg was amazed at first by the power and efficiency of the android's guitar-shaped blaster, but there is always one way to out class a gun; by pulling out the Cannon! Cyborg's arm formed into a laser-cannon as he charged towards his rival. During the charge, the android took the time to adjust the settings on his guitar before taking aim. At the same time, both fired their guns! A blinding light flared through out the arena.

"Sorry pal, your warranty just expired!" yelled Cyborg.

The guitarist retained the same grave stare showing no sign of intimidation. Certainly that wimpy guitar was no match for a full-fledged Cannon assault, or was it? As both blasts met in collision, an explosion erupted knocking Cyborg backward into the wall. Cyborg panted as beads of sweat from the heat trickled down the fleshy side of his face. The power of his cannon should have obliterated his enemy, that he was sure of. As the smoke cleared, the guitarist remained on its feet, unaffected by the discharge. Its cloths and synthetic skin had melted away revealing a state-of-the-art cybertronic prototype.

_It's a real life terminator!_ Thought Cyborg sitting motionless in a cross-state of shock and aw.

----------------------------------------

Ron ducked as the android's sword sliced through the blue table where it became momentarily stuck. Ron summoned up his courage and performed a flurry of punch and kick combos that didn't seem to phase his red-eyed foe in the least. Robin, from behind, slammed his steel bow-staff into the same droid's metal cranium.

"Yo Robin, heads up!" warned Beast Boy. Robin turned just as a large green warthog flew strait into him!

As Robin picked himself back up, he was directly met with the cold solid foot of the martial arts droid who had already schooled Starfire and BB. The android unleashed an unrelenting kick-combination keeping the Boy Wonder air-borne from one kick to the next! Thundering cracks amplified through the stadium as Robin's helpless body tossed about between kicks as if he were a rag-doll. Beast Boy shifted into a Gorilla to aid his teammate. Before he could even take a step forward he felt something cold run through his body. A sharp agonizing sensation raced from within. A sudden numbness over took him, which he found mildly relieving. As he looked down at his chest, Beast Boy saw his own blood and warmth spilling from him. The base-player withdrew his sword from Beast Boy's body. BB dropped to the ground in an immediate fetal position. Ron tackled the base-player loosening his grip on the blood-drenched sword and knocking it free from his hand.

While enduring a number of violent attacks by the martial artist; Robin withdrew his compacted staff and, at next chance, aimed it at the robot's chest while triggering the pole's extension. This thrust Robin out of the android's reach, putting a short distance between the two.

"Fall back!" yelled Robin with little option left.

Ron carried Beast Boy making a retreat towards Robin who stood in front of the very door from which they had entered. Cyborg helped Starfire to her feet and led her to safety. As the teens regrouped, it was evident that they needed help. The four androids, whose shreds of artificial skin hung loosely exposing their metallic innards, seemed amused by this last ditch effort by the Titans. Each of the teens was greatly wounded and Starfire and Beast Boy were still bleeding heavily.

"We can't win thing this alone!" Cyborg said beginning to accept their inevitable defeat.

The guitarist, who earlier had out-gunned Cyborg, grinned, grinned with a sudden burst of speed and dashed toward Cyborg to finish him off. It released a high-frequency scream as its movement progressed! Just as it neared the openly-exposed Cyborg, an explosive was shot directly down the throat of the oncoming terminator! Its head dismembered as a quick explosion ensued. Bolts, nuts, and metallic bits hailed from its body as it pelted Cyborg's chrome exterior. The remaining three robots paused in shock of the sudden disassembly of their co horde.

"I got your back, big boy. Don't leak your oil just yet!"

The entire group gasped in surprise as the mysterious voice interrupted from the shadowy catwalk above them. Light caught his face as he peered below, a face unfamiliar to both Ron and Rufus. It was another masked teen, but who? He dropped to the ground with his back in front of them facing the rest of the androids. He had orange hair and was dressed in red and yellow. The most peculiar thing Ron noticed was the arrow-filled holster on his back.

"An archer!?" said Ron looking to Rufus, "OK, is it just me or am I the ONLY ONE HERE WITHOUT NEATO GADGETS AND POWERS?!""

"Long time, no see, Robin." said the archer looking over his shoulder with a smirk.

Robin grinned at his friendly rival, "Nice of you to drop by, Speedy. Your timing couldn't have been better."

"Eh, I like to make an entrance," replied Speedy with a light arrogance.

Robin's grin quickly faded after he did a quick head-count. Ron, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Rufus… they were all there. There was only one thing missing;

"KIM!"

Ron and Robin locked eyes in a frozen stare as a sudden panic had infiltrated them both. Robin became almost fearful as he gazed curiously into Ron's eyes. Ron seemed increasingly different then he had even a second prior. His face turned grim like a Spartan preparing for battle. His posture was no longer slouched. It was as if his body was under the control of different being entirely. Never the less, they had to kind Kim, and quick.

* * *

Japan; Yamanouchi Ninja School:

The Earth rumbled throughout the school grounds. Yori entered Master Sensei's courtiers and bowed.

"Master, the Earth moves violently. We may be under attack."

Sensei smiled as Yori lifted her head from bowing. "Not we, my child. The Lotus Blade has been summoned."

"You mean, Stoppable-San is …" Yori's eyes widened at the thought.

**_NOTES: Yea, so it took me a while to write this due to school finals, work, the holidays, and maintaining somewhat of a social life. I'm just making up the story as I go thus some chapters will take longer to write then others. I'll probably start wrapping this fanfic up within the next few chapters, completing my first fanfiction ever (as if you all really give a flying rat-turd). Well as always, comments are encouraged whether you enjoyed the chapter or otherwise. Thanks for reading!_**


	6. Finale

**Chapter 6: Finale**

_Where was Kim? Where could she have gone?_ Robin was determined to answer those questions quickly. He braced himself as the three remaining androids sprang forward. Speedy grabbed a cylinder-headed arrow from his quiver and released it at the lead android. The metal martial artist seized the arrow by the stem before its tip could reach him and threw it in the Titan's direction.

"Get cover, it's a bomb!" yelled Speedy, but it was too late. The Titan's braced themselves for the incoming explosive as it flew the air towards them. Even Robin's eyes flinched as the bomb erupted into a huge explosion! Then all went dark.

Robin could see the blackness turn to gray as the smoke cleared around him. He checked himself and seemed to be alright, no a scathe on his body. He turned towards the others, Star, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Ron, Rufus, Speedy, all were virtually untouched. Then he felt the presence of another as he looked to his side. There was Kim, standing tall and alert. She grinned at note of his astonishment. She was different though, her costume had changed! Kim was no longer in the stomach-exposed spy-gear and instead wore a shiny white long sleeved one-piece, presumably spandex, in its place. She was pressing a button on her wrist. That's when he noticed finally that they were all encased inside of a large translucent blue sphere! The androids pounded on the circular shield vigorously, unable to penetrate the bubble.

"You had me worried for a second there." said Robin.

Kim shrugged, "What's a girl to do? This is a full body suit, mind you. I can't just go around stripping down completely in front of a bunch of boys and androids."

"You mean 'Bandorids?"

Kim smiled.

"Wait a sec, you had that costume the WHOLE TIME and waited 'til now to tell us?" said BB.

Usually, that would have been Ron's line, but Ron recognized the suit right away. It was the same odd fabric he saw in her backpack when they were battling the octopus earlier; he just never quite put his finger on it until now.

"Ya know, I can turn into large animals… so you can always stand behind _me_ for privacy." Beast Boy batted his eyes.

Kim cringed, "Ok, that is just wrong on _so_ many levels!"

They all still stood inside the blue orb. Robin came up with a quick strategy.

"Thanks to Speedy, we all know that they can be easily expelled if we target them from the inside! That's there weak spot so that's our mission, are we clear?"

The rest nodded.

"Alright. Beast Boy, Starfire, you two are staying out of this one. We'll get you proper medical help once we dismember these metal-heads!"

"Aw man." pouted BB.

"The rest of you, move out!" yelled Robin as Kim dropped the shield.

* * *

Off the European Coast:

A large sweaty man held a yellow-bellied fish in his hands as he spoke, "So then I put some of the wife's lipstick on and…"

"Hank, what ye figure that be?" questioned his accented friend pointing his finger to the sky.

Both fishermen froze as they stared overhead. A sword sliced the air and quickly faded from their view through the clouds. The two men gave another moment's pause before continuing their conversation.

"Ugh, where was I?"

"The wife's lipstick, mate."

"Ah, yes. So then I put some of the wife's lipstick on and…"

* * *

Castle England, Jump City:

Robin ran past the drummer towards the water and pole-vaulted onto the mock-ship. The drummer pursued, clearing the water with little effort. He began swinging his stun-batons at Robin. Rob climbed up the mast of the ship with the drummer on his tail and gaining! Finally, Robin leapt into the crow's nest using his staff to fend off the oncoming stun-wands! The Bandroid climbed into the crow's nest with Robin, who was now forced to stand along its rim. As the android's batons closed in on Robin, he gripped the robotic arms and kicked the android in the face. The droid staggered backward dropping his stun-sticks. The android screamed at an alarming frequency. Robin wasted no time jamming his staff into the mouth of the android and grabbed a stun-wand. He touched the stunners to the metal staff where the electrical current was carried strait into the innards of the android!

"Time you started drumming to a different beat." said Robin.

The Droid began convulsing as Robin flipped above the android's head, still gripping the pole with his gloved hands, and catapulted the drummer over him into the water below. The water buzzed as a brief electrical current surged through. The water turned black as smoke and oil surfaced.

---------------------------------

Cyborg secreted a slick goop on the flooring of the stairs before him as the unknowing martial artist drew near. The glue seized the android by the feet as it stood unable to move. Cyborg began using him as a punching bag.

"Can't say I've ever had a punching bag that punched back," said Cyborg. "And I don't plan on starting today!"

Cy jumped back as Speedy fired an arrow. On impact the tubular head of the arrow dispersed a wired net which lit up the android in a series of electric shocks. The droid's body began to twitch as it tried freeing itself from the net. Cyborg stood in front of the frantically jerking android who snapped at him with its metal teeth.

"How's it feel to go from world's largest toaster to just toast?" said Cyborg.

He fired his cannon down the droid's metal throat.

* * *

Smallville, Kansas: 

"Martha, ever seen a sword fly like that?" called Jonathon Kent wiping the sweat and dirt from his face.

"Sword, honey?" Martha said looking up from her porch rocking chair.

The blade had vanished before she could catch a glimpse.

"You were right, dear."

"Right about what, John?"

"… I do need glasses."

* * *

Castle England, Jump City:

Kim did a back-hand spring over the sword swinging drone. Just as it turned to keep up with her, Ron slid in to perform a leg-scissors, tripping the android to the ground. It leapt to its feet sending both of its fists into the chests of Kim and Ron. It seemed that the wind was knocked out of both of them. The android grinned sadistically with the artificial skin of its bottom jaw hanging loosely and bobbing as it moved. It lifted its heavy broad sword intending to impale Kim, the bigger threat of the two, first. Kim didn't seem the least bit afraid.

"Word of advise; coping a feel is not a good way to win a girl over!" said Kim kicking the android hard in the knee caps.

Her counter attack did nothing. Her eyes enlarged as it continued raising the sword. Just then, a blade bursts from the water in the center arena landing firmly in Ron's hand. In a blink, he sliced through the android from the skull down, the ground quaked as Ron completed this all in a single motion.

"You aren't the only one with a sword." he said in dark humor.

The android looked confused at first. Then it split into two symmetrical halves, falling to the ground with a _clank_.

"Booya." said Ron with narrowed eyes.

The rest of the Titans regrouped havig succeeded in their valiant efforts. Robin was the only one who still remained tense.

"We got through one obstacle, but the fight's not over yet! Drakken and Mad Mod still have Raven and time is running out!"

"Speaking of out," said Beast Boy, "how exactly do we do that?"

"Just follow how you came in." said Speedy looking up at the rafters.

------------------------------------------

The teens emerged outside after having crawled through a series of air-ducts. From their strawberry-saturated location, they could see Cyborg's T-car.

"I guess that explains how you got in the arena; through a ceiling air-vent." said Robin.

"You act surprised. Your little green friend over there is getting sloppy." said Speedy motioning his head towards BB.

"I do not understand. What does our friend, Beast Boy, have to do with the air tunnel which lead you to aid us?" asked Starfire

Speedy walked back to the vent that they had just exited and pointed at something that the titan's over looked.

"Going into the vent from outside, you can see pretty clear the strawberry jam footprints trailing in. They're the footprints of a monkey." the archer said turning to Beast Boy with a contemptible stare.

This infuriated BB, "WHAT! Dude, I walked right through the front gate with everyone else, there was no way I crawled through the air-vent! ...And what do you mean 'sloppy?!"

"He's right." said Cyborg. "Beast Boy was with us the whole time. You've got the wrong monkey."

Speedy and Robin exchanged a gaze of bewilderment. Finally, Robin seemed to get it as he walked over to the vent for a final examination.

"You're right," said Robin.

"Thank you!" said Beast Boy sticking his tongue out at Speedy.

"...It was a monkey." continued Robin.

Beast Boy growled.

"And whoever it was must have been in some sort of hurry. First off, he didn't even bother sealing the vent back up nor did he wipe the smashed strawberries from his feet to cover his tracks." Robin looked at Speedy. "Was the vent that lead you to the arena open as well?"

"No, I had to unscrew it."

"Then whoever left these foot prints wasn't interested in us, he was after something else." Robin looked grim. "Gorilla Grodd definitely wouldn't fit through the air ducts and even so, that's not his style."

Robin squated looking into the black tunnel of the air-shaft, then at the foot prints. Finally he faced the others.

"I'm going to go check it out. Cyborg, take the team back to Titan's Tower and clean them up, I'll catch up with you in a bit." said Robin.

"You sure Rob? I mean, we don't even know if that gorilla thing is still in there."

"It'll be fine, just take care of the others for me. Speedy…," Robin how turned to the archer. "Thanks for helping us out. Are you in for the ride?"

"Why not? It's not like I have a _life_ or anything." he grinned, "I'm in."

"Thank you. Cyborg will brief you on the situation in the car."

SPeedy nodded.

"Oh and one more thing," asked Robin, "Kim, would you mind sticking around? I could really use your help."

Kim wasn't expecting this, but she agreed to stay.

"I'm staying too." said Ron.

"That's alright; Kim and I can handle this."

Kim was about to interfere on Ron's behalf before her sidekick beat her to the punch.

"Sorry bro, we're a package deal." Ron declared with the Lotus Blade securely in hand.

Robin seemed less then thrilled, "Very well then, come along you two."

Before he could finish his sentence Kim was already on her hands and knees crawling through the air duct. The boys followed. After pressing a button or two, Kim had her Kimmunicator doubling as a flashlight to guide them along the dark metallic maze. They had passed the arena and continued following the strawberry footsteps until at last they came upon another open vent. They all dropped through into a small standard office space.

"Nothing seems too out of the ordinary, well for a mad man I mean.. It's just a bunch of blue prints and documents concerning Mad Mod's School of… whatever its called." said Kim peering over the papers.

Robin observed the computer station. "Mod left a bunch of open emails on the screen."

That caught Ron and Kim's attention.

"It's letters from Mod to Drakken complete with a time and place to meet up. It looks like Jump City Park is where they're headed." Robin looked irritated, "and they're bringing Raven with them."

"So it looks like our mystery primate did all the dirty work for us." said Kim

"But that still begs to question; who is our ape friend and why does he care about Raven?"

Suddenly the Lotus Blade began to glow vibrantly.

"Calling our 'friend' an ape might just upset him." said Ron.

He smirked as if he knew something they didn't.

"Ron, are you talking about who I think you're talking about?"

"Check it, KP; Monkey footprints? Ancient artifacts? Mystical portal to a another demention? This has his name written all over it!"

"Whose name?" asked Robin.

"Two words, broha: Lord. Monkey. Fist!"

"You do know that was three-"

"Ron, you might actually be on to something here." Kim interrupted, "Monkey Fist does have an interest in supernatural artifacts but it still doesn't make sense; what connection does he have with Mod and Drakken?" Kim stared oddly at the blade.

"All I know is that they have my friend! This is a battle that we can't afford to lose!" yelled Robin.

Kim replied, "You're right! Bring your 'A' game, boys. It's time to stop these baddies from raising-" She stopped herself. "… this is going to turn into a really bad pun isn't it?"

The other two stared at her blankly.

Kim sighed, "Can we just go now?"

* * *

Jump City Park, Jump City

"Cyborg? Cyborg can you hear me?" whispered Robin.

"Loud and clear, Rob… or at least clear. What's with the whispering?" asked Cyborg with his ear close to the speaker of his T-pager.

"Drakken and Mod are meeting in the park. Ron, Kim, and I plan on crashing the reunion. How is Star and Beast Boy?"

"Hah, fine. They've seen worse. I'll have then patched up and good as new in a jip." assured Cyborg.

"I can't talk any more without blowing our cover. I'm sending the coordinates." Robin.

"Roger that. We'll see you in five."

----------------------------------------

Mod stood along by the central fountain in the park as the teens observed from afar.

It was an ambush as Kim attacked from the right, Ron from the left, and Robin from behind! Robin landed a flying kick to the back of Mod's head, knocking him flat on the grass. Robin grabbed Mod by the cherry-red hair, lifting his surprisingly heavy body.

"No more games! Where's Raven!!" but to Robin's alarm, it wasn't Mod's face staring back at him, but the cold face of a robot.

The machine's jaw lowered revealing a small monitor. The screen on the monitor powered up showing footage of Mad Mod in the flesh, along with Drakken and Shego standing in the background. Raven was subdued in a chair between the two in the back.

"Ah, it would appear that you brats have finally defeated my state of the art android warriors! A real shame, that is. But you're too late now, my duckies! Look up. GO ON!!" the teens did so. "You are probably wondering: _Why is the sky so dark at this time a day??_ Rather odd, ay ol' chap? Well, that's what happens when you summon a portal to the horned-bugger's penthouse!" The camera zoomed in on Raven, "Say good bye to your purple little friend here, she's in for one _hell_ of a trip! Hah!!"

"Enough!" Robin smashed the monitor of the Mod-droid.

"After ALL I've been through trying to brainwash and crush you, _this_ is the thanks I get?! Why have you no respect?!" came Mod's voice surrounding them on all sides.

Through the trees they heard rustling. Before they knew it, the teens were surrounded by droids, all made in Mad Mod's cheesy likeness. Five robots began closing in on the three.

"Let's see you two little monsters squirm your way out of this one!" said Mod's voice from the android's speakers. "Ta-ta!"

Robin finally grasped Kim's hand, squeezing it tight.

"It's ok. I won't let them hurt you."

Kim had no time to reply. Simultaneously, the five androids shot fire from their mouths engulfing the heroes. The Mod-bots stopped as they confirmed no visible movement stirring from within the raging fire. As the flames fizzed out the droids saw a strange dark sheet in the center. Kim sprang from beneath Robin's black fire-proof cape, firing a cable from her wrist into the first droid! The blue designs of Kimberly's battle suit lit up as electricity traveled the cord strait into the robot's mechanical makeup. The thin cable retracted back into her white glove as the droid collapsed on itself.

"Well that's one down." she said as she stared at the four others.

"No time for jokes, we can't give up on Raven!" said Robin

"Any ideas?"

"Yea, I have one." called a voice from the sky. "How 'bout droppin' the axe on these metal mooks?"

Ron dropped in sending an axe through an android's skull. He smiled as the axe changed back into the Lotus Blade's true form.

"I got a better Idea, homeboy!" yelled Cyborg from a distance.

The T-car plowed over all three of the remaining robots.

"Dude, that is one bon-diggity ride!" hollered Ron.

Bloody curdling cries began to echo through Jump City as the sky went from unusually dark to unusually discolored with crimson hue as if the sky were boiling.

"Robin, I can see redness and swirling!" yelled Starfire.

She was in mid-air and pointing in the distance where the sky was much brighter red in color as the clouds above it churned wildly.

"That's our target, good work Star-fire! Cyborg, can you get us there?" said Robin.

"No prob. Hop in the T-Car and leave it to me!"

"Shotgun!" yelled Ron and Beast Boy at the same time.

"Dude I called it!" said BB.

"Yea, you called it _last_!" Ron responded.

The two bickered the entire walk back to the car, but to their disappointment Robin stood before them opening the front passenger door for Kim as she took the only seat worth fighting for. Speedy motioned Robin over to the side. Rob shut Kim's door and looked at Speedy curiously.

"Something's got me wondering. When you paged all of the Titans to help you out at Castle England, don't you find it funny that I was the only one to answer the call?"

"Actually, you weren't. But we'll worry about that later." said Robin without explination.

The two teammates got in the T-Car and blasted onward towards the source of the crimson light.

* * *

West Beach, Jump City

Drakken turned the pages of the Anubis Script with a genuine grin. Mad Mod stood over his shoulder lecturing not to be too rough with the delecate paper while Shego stood in the back astonished that Drakken's plan was so far a success. Finally, Drakken selected certain pages from the ancient book and carefully tore them away. Mod retrieved these pages from Drakken and inserted them in the Cerebellunomicon. As the hieroglyphics on the pressed papyrus slipped into the machine, a fresh paper ejected with Egyptian text in place of the ancient images and an English pronunciation key. Mod was displeased that Drakken had only handed him three pages for translation.

"Bloody hell, you're satisfied with a measly three pages?!" yelled Mod.

"All it takes are those pages to open the portal. Stop being so demanding, this was MY plan don't you forget!!" said Drakken in response.

"And a poorly executed plan at that. It was MY genius that got you this far without any interruptions of those mangy misbehavin' little twerps! Now give me the book!" Mod snatched the book from Drakken and began filing through the pages quickly. "There we are." he said, ripping out a single page.

"Well I hope you're happy now, can we move on with the sacrificing already?!" Drakken yelled impatiently.

"You have already sacrificed my patience. I'll be taking that book now!" yelled a feminine voice from behind.

As they both turned to look, Drakken was cold-cocked by Kim Possible and Mad Mod was gut-punched by the Boy Wonder. Both men sunk to their knees.

"Nice suit, princess! Tell me again, why does this outfit ring a bell?" asked Shego as she engaged both teens with a high-flying plasma assault.

"It's the outfit I wore when I kicked your butt the _last_ time you lost to me. Little Diablos ring a bell?" replied Kim.

As the two fought Shego, Rufus discretely made his way for Raven who sat bound to a chair. She was tied only by rope, though in her current state of unconsciousness, rope was all that was nessesary. As the naked mole rat tore quickly at the rope fibers, he was slapped to the ground by Mad Mod who raised his foot to squash him! Rufus quickly evaded Mod's shiny old-fashion shoe.

"This is where our friendship ends, Drakken!" yelled Mod.

From a distance, the ground rumbled. An army of solid metal androids marched over the sandy hills and began descending upon the beach front.

"Have you lost your mind? We are a team!" growled Drakken furiously.

"Correction, 'were' a team. Say hello to my newest project; the _British Invasion_! With an army of impervious androids and a legion of the undead, I can finally seize the world and punish ALL who disobey! Finally there will be no more snot-nosed misbehavin' little do-gooders! I can wipe the little buggers out once and for all!"

Drakken tackled him to the ground. The two grown men wrestled in the sand like a couple of first graders fighting over the last pack of gummy-sharks. Rufus watched the two madmen gnaw at each other while he casually proceeded to chew at Raven's rope.

Mod stood over Drakken, "British Invasion, Execute now!!"

At that order, the androids picked up the pace, marching towards the beach aiming to terminate all but their master.

"End of the road, rust-buckets." said Beast Boy.

As a green pterodactyl landed, it morphed into a giant Tyrannosaurus with Steedy on his back. Starfire, with her eyes flaring green, lowered Ron to his feet. Even the androids noticed a mystic blue aura shrouding the Lotus Blade.

"Startin' the party without me?!" Cyborg drove up in his T-Car next to them. "Stand back, yall!"

"Dude… isn't sand bad for your tires?" questioned Beast Boy.

"Like I said, my baby's new and improved. I guess you could say that we're _closer_ then ever!" said Cyborg proudly.

"T.M.I. bro! A relationship with your car?? Now that's just wrong!" said Ron with disgust.

Cyborg rolled his eyes and shifted himself in the middle of the front two seats of the car. With one push of a button, his car began to transform! First the chrome hard-top shifted back as Cyborg stood upright. The hood of the car lifted as well, forming into a chest-plate. The front two seats launched upward into Cyborg's fists becoming large metal gloves complete with fully operational fingers. The back half of the car split and latched onto his legs creating large boots. At last, the exhaustion pipe bonded over his right shoulder, doubling as a laser cannon. Once Cyborg was suited up, he stood tall at a good twelve feet.

"You never told me you were friends with Optimus Prime!" said Ron Stoppable to BB in disbelief of what he had just seen.

"Alright Autobots, roll out!" Cyborg humored.

Rufus arrived pulling viciously on Ron's pant leg and squeaking. Ron nodded his head in agreement with the rodent and turned to the others.

"Rufus is right; one of us needs to get Raven to safty. My man here chewed her out of the ropes already, but the little dude can't lift her."

"Knock yourself out, Ron. We'll handle this one." said Cyborg.

"Rock on, Cyborg-tron!" yelled Ron as he sprinted towards Raven.

-----------------------------------------

Kim performed a sliding kick, sending Shego to the sand. "Get Raven. I can handle her, no big."

Robin didn't want to leave her, but he wasn't left with a choice in the matter. He faced the two struggling mad-men just as Drakken mauled Mod in the face. Only then did Robin notice that Drakken had such wee tiny hands! Robin shook his head at the nonsensical thought, when he realized that Dr. D had figured out what Robin was up too.

"Not today, Sparrow!" the doctor yelled.

Having youth and stamina on his side, Robin won the race. Only after did he realize that Raven wasn't Drakken's goal! Drakken was after the Anubis Script! With no one else to stop him, he immediately began reading the translated text.

"When thou risest on the horizon and sheddest thy beams of light upon the Lands of the South and of the North, thou art masterful, and all the gods will fade at your power, O' king of hell…."

Robin took Raven to safer ground before returning to stop the mad scientist. Dr. D was already reading the second page of the scrip! Robin was a distance away but had resources to cover it. An R-Dart sliced the printed translation from which Drakken read and stuck in the blue man's chest. Drakken turned quickly, typing something into the Cerebellunomicon. The machine began to read aloud.

Robin dashed at Drakken, "The Anubis Script is too dangerous! I won't let you read it!"

"Haha, Fine by me! I'd just as rather the machine do the work! I set the Cerebellunomicon to translate the script verbally in the voice of yours truly! The voice is an exact match, so that when Anubis opens the portal to the underworld, I will be the one he answers to! So in yo face, bird-boy!"

"Not if I can help it!" Robin performed three consecutive hand springs, ending in a flip that cleared the big blue scientist.

"Didn't think it would be THAT easy, did you?" Drakken laughed.

Robins feet suddenly stuck together as if they were glued! He fell to the sand. Drakken had tossed a grenade that withheld a gooey substance meant to incapacitate movement. It worked.

"What the?" Robin saw Drakken take the R-Dart that was stuck to his chest and casually rip it out.

"What are you made of?"

Dr. Drakken opened his blue lab-jacket revealing a vest of Kevlar. "What did you _think_ I wore underneath this coat?"

"I was afraid to ask…" said Robin as he retreived a tiny precision lazer from his utility belt to unglue his feet from one another.

The machine began to verbally project the Anubis Script. "Mighty Anpu, Fourth son of Ra, Eye of Horus, Guide of the dead, We call upon your sacred name. Hold fourth your scale and send us power equal to our sacrifice."

Robin was too late.

From beneath the surging waves, two large red orbs appeared shining brightly even through the darkness of the water. As it rose towards the surface, two thick black pyramids breached the surf. Robin could see that the two pyramids were the ears of a dog, a jackal. The head of Anubis was enormous as it slowly bridged the earth to the heavans, his glowing eyes staring downward. The water sat at the lower jaw of the unspeakably large judge of death.

"I demand from you a sacrifice." the ground shook as Anubis spoke with a low rumbling voice.

Anubis' mouth opened wide, slightly resting his lower mandable on the beach. _Was that hell's gate?_ Drakken looked over at Raven who was lying unconscious in the grainy sand. As he ran for her, he crashed into Mad Mod who was scrambling over the same ambitions. The two stooges fell into a second fit of childish squandering. As they stood slapping one another, a third entered the bout. Two black-furry feet clutched the heads of Mod and Drakken and slammed them together like two empty cocoanuts.

"Leave it to two blithering imbeciles to anger an ancient mystic!" lectured Monkey Fist.

"Who invited _that_ hairy bloke?" Mod yelled.

"Well don't look at me!" Drakken denied. "Is this some kind of joke Monkey Fist?!"

"Joke? A mystical artifact in the hands of either of you technology-toting half-wits is like handing a novice wizard the Orb of Skatha! Only a true beholder of _mystical_ supremacy should rightfully wield the power of Anubis!"

"Um, wrong. The Anubis Script belongs in the Jump City Museum, and that's exactly when I'm taking it!" said Kim.

Kim, Ron, and Robin had the villains circled. Drakken saw Shego behind Kim, sprawled out, aiding to her own wounds.

"Heroes one, bad guys zero. ABoo-yah!" cheered Ron.

"Are you so certain of that?" grinned Monkey Fist pointing behind them.

A troop of ninja-monkeys stood ready and posed for battle.

"AAAAH!" Ron yelled, ducking behind Kim for safty.

"Oh, and by the way…" said Fist. "I believe that blade belongs to _ME!"_ In a vicious dive, Monkey fist knocked Ron over, stealing the Lotus Blade and holding it high. "Monkeys attack!!!"

Kim, Robin and Ron were forced into battle with the tactical primates. While Kim and Robin were holding their own, Ron was being smothered under a heap raving, drooling monkeys.

"Get back here, you bloody wanker!" cursed Mad Mod chasing after Monkey Fist. "You dare challenge my Mod-Bot army?!"

"Oh yea? …Well I think you are_ both_ bloody... wack… er… what was that word again?" asked Drakken trying to keep up in the verbal exchange.

Ron was up to his alfalfa sprigs in monkey fur! It seemed the fight for him was over when the dozen monkeys suddenly flew from him in all directions! Ron had finally channeled his mystical monkey powers! He ran on his feet and knuckles towards the fleeing Monkey Fist. He flew past Drakken and Mod who were running at their fastest! Ron lunged forward, spearing Monkey Fist from behind. The Lotus Blade was air bourn. The mystical sword landed point first into the sand directly in front of Anubis' gaping jaws.

"You, boy, are but an amateur, and I the master!" yelled Monkey Fist who ushered a series of monkey style chops.

"Master this, fuzz-ball!" Ron spun in the air connecting the back heel of his foot to the wrinkled cheek of Monkey Fist.

Monkey Fist looked up at Ron angrily. He had spent immeasurable efforts training in Monkey-Fu and he was loosing to child?!_ It must have been a flute_, he told himself as he ran at Ron a final time. Ron's eyes turned solid black.

"You've pissed me off before, Monkey Fist; but this time… it's personal!" Ron's canine teeth from the top and bottom grew in sharply as he harnessed his power.

With his fist balled, Ron punched into the sand up to his forearm. A blue, ape-shaped aura burst from Ron's body as a fault line traveled strait at Monkey Fist. Fist watched in fright as the disrupted earth raced in a line strait for him! Before he knew it, a large blue fist, made of Ron's aura, launched from the sand beneath him sending him into the night sky! Upon landing, he slid along a soupy, plush-like surface.

"Eww!" said Monkey Fist lifting his hand from a thick milky substance.

His eyes nearly popped as awareness settled in. He was lying on the tongue of Anubis! The colossus snapped his mighty jaw over the genetically engineered monkey-man that very instant. As his mouth reopened, there was not a trace of Lord Monkey Fist. Everybody, including army of androids and monkeys, watched in uncertainty of what the god's next move might be.

"I grant thee power of equal to your sacrifice. Name thy request."

Robin lifted a brow, double checking on Raven, "There must be a mistake, Raven wasn't sacrificed…"

"I think Monkey Fist just replaced her…" interrupted Kim, questioning in her mind what she had just seen.

"The sacrifice _did_ require mystical power." replied Ron.

Kimberly Ann agreed, "That's right, the sacrifice was required to have mystical powers, in his case; the mystical monkey power!"

"But didn't it also require the sacrifice to be a virgin?" Beast Boy interjected.

Silence fell swiftly. Faces contorted, there was barfing-o-plenty, and Drakken even went as far as to gouge his own ears repeatedly with his fingers. The only one to break up the gag-fast was Shego as she belted out in laughter.

"HAhaha! This whole time Monkey Boy over here was a v-…a v-…HAHAHAAA; I can't even say it!" the thought had Shego rolling in the sand.

As Kim revisited the last of her breakfast, she realized that the seriousness of situation still remained.

"DRAKKEN, NO!"

"I demand from you, O' mighty Anubis, a legion of the undead!!" yelled Drakken to the oversized jackal.

"An army equal to your sacrifice. The deal is done!" said the god.

In that very moment Anubis disappeared. He had vanished leaving not even the slightest sign of having ever been there at all. Such a feat was found by the heroes to be deeply unsettling.

"AT LAST!" yelled Drakken. "All of my brilliant planning and scheming had finally paid back in full! ZOMIES, ATTACK THEM ALL!! MUAHAHAHA!!!! … except for the green girl, she's with me!"

The sand stirred as grisly hands arose. Troops of zombies began crawling from their grimy graves, many of them posed with an array of ancient weaponry.

"HAHA! You are mine! Mine to control!!!" laughed Drakken manically.

Mad Mod, peeved as ever, barked the same instruction to his mechanical militia. Every one of Fist's ninja-monkeys gnashed their sharp teeth as they too prepared to fight to avenge their master's honor.

Starfire, Cyborg, Speedy, Beast Boy, Robin, Kim, Ron and Rufus grouped together with Raven resting in the middle, as the three separate armies surrounded them. As odd it may seem, every single teen wore smiles on their faces. They knew the power that boiled in side of them, as individuals and as a team.

"Titans, GO!"

Robin and Starfire faced Drakken's undead champions. This would not be an easy fight, but both Titans were highly trained in their own respect. Cyborg, Speedy, and Beast Boy were braced to take on Mod's agitated androids. Kim and Ron took on the remaining army of monkeys. Kim watched Ron from the corner of her eye. She was both impressed and shocked at his control over his fear of the primates, as if he had transformed into a different being completely.

"This is my fight, Kim." said Ron as he stared confidently as the furry frenzy advanced.

"But Ron, Monkeys have been your greatest fear since we've started fighting crime… Are you sure?"

"I got this, KP. You have to trust me."

She couldn't help but smile, watching her best friend finally overcome what has been haunting him all these years.

"…I always have, Ron." she kissed his cheek and took a deep breath; then she let him be.

"Feeding time, Chimpos! Today's Menu: Ron a la mode!"

The aura of the monkey enveloped Ron. The sheer sight of it was jaw-dropping. Ron Stoppable was no longer a naive underdog, but an untapped warrior of the ancient art of 'Tai Shing Pek Kwar.' The power of the monkey dwelled inside of his mortal shell, and was about to be released.

'HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' Ron released an ear-pinching monkey scream causing the ground to rippled around him.

Every single one of the ninja monkey panicked and immideatly ran from him with their arm's flailing, repelled by his monsterous aura. In a single whim, Ron appeared on a sand dune facing the monkeys. His eyes intensified as he clinched fists emitted a scarlet flame.

"What's wrong, brothers? Scared of a little ol' monkey?!" yelled Ron as his voice fell in sync with the raspy voiced demon within. "Am I not as worthy as your former master?"

The monkeys were frozen in fear as theirs eyes locked with the beast before them.

"Then perhaps it's time for a little reunion! Tell you're master that he has yet to know defeat; I will be waiting for him…" Ron said as an evil smile uncurled.

Ron pointed at the ground around the huddled monkey horde with a single finger. As he did so, sand spout up outlining a circle around the ninjas. All to once the ground gave way, swallowing the monkeys whole! Ron found pleasure at first, but then his breathing began to grow heavy. The fire around his body slowly faded away. His eyes rolled back as he slipped into unconsciousness. Ron fell into a crater caused by the excretion his own aura. The sand cushioned his fall.

----------------------------------------

The rest of the teenagers struggled against the overwhelming forces of evil. Even with Cyborg's advanced armor, he could only dent the mass number of Mod-bots. Robin and Speedy were backed up against each other as they fought. As Speedy used the last of his arrows, Robin was alarmed to see him withdraw a pistol hidden in his boot!

"Since when do you resort to semi-automatic weapons?!" argued Robin.

"I found that a thirteen round magazine in my pocket is worth a thousand exposed arrows in a back-locked quiver, so I decided to up my arsenal."

"Arsenal, eh?" said Robin as he battled off incoming zombies with his staff.

"Has a catchy ring, don't it?" Speedy suggested.

"Arsenal? Don't even joke!" Robin dismissed.

Speedy couldn't hold back the smile.

------------------------------

Kim bounced between the androids like a pinball as she constantly kicked one robot to the next in their metal skulls. Not once did her feet touch the ground as she hopped between the heads of the Mod-bots. Beast Boy took a more direct approach and plowed through the masses as a triceratops. Cyborg had switched his laser cannon into a blue ray of magnetic attraction. As each droid he targeted suctioned toward him, they were beheaded with a beam-sword made of pure energy that was attatched to Cyborg's other arm. While fused with the T-car, Cyborg was a force to be reckoned with. Meanwhile, Starfire pelted the zombies and androids alike with heavily concentrated starbolts from the sky above. Even with their highly acute skills, the teen heroes were only exhausting themselves as the two armies, endless in number, came at them.

"Gah!" Beast Boy yelled as he took three laser shots to the side of his tiger-morphed body.

Cyborg's powers began to simmer. "Crap, my battery is draining fast!"

Speedy shot his final round and began kicking his zombie offenders. "Robin, I'm out of ammo!"

Robin couldn't provide any help as he found himself in a three way tug-of-war between a zombie and an android over his staff. As the zombie and droid pulled at either side of the pole, Robin used the suspended bar to flip. As his feet were sky-bound, he did a split, conking both opposing combatants in the cranium. Just as he retrieved his staff, he saw Kim standing in the middle of her translucent protective bubble. The blue hue of the sphere was glitching frequently. He knew she would have to face the dozens of surrounding dangers in mere moments! The boy wonder wouldn't be there to help her either… Robin suffered two hard hits to the face. His mask slightly hung from one side as he skid through the damp salty sand. He could hear the screams of Starfire as she fell to the ground. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Speedy... all have fallen. Finally, he heard Kim groan as she was socked to the soil by the undead.

It was over.

The Titans had lost the battle.

Drakken and Mad Mod stood triumphantly as they watched all of their teen adversaries cry out before their very eyes. Then the clouds began to churn. No longer where they baring the saturated hue of crimson, but a hue of a different color. A deep, deep purple. All at once, every android was struck with purple bolts of lightening. The entire beach lit up like a purple plasma lightning lamp. After the light disspeared, every one of the Mod-Bots anchored to the ground in a synchronized 'thud.' There, amidst the newly falling rain, flew Raven. Her purple cape fluttered in the wind. Her eyes burned fiercely as she watched the two vile madmen. Ron, along with the other heroes, regained consciousness as the rain pattered against his skin.

"Finish them! FINISH THEM NOW!!" commanded Drakken in desperation.

Raven lifted all of her fallen rescuers with her dark telekinesis and placed them together as she descended over them. As she landed, she waited for Robin to speak first.

"We …tried everything. The army was just … too much for us to handle without you..." he struggled to speak as blood tinkled from the corner of his lip.

"Then I will fight them alone." She replied with her monotone voice.

Robin smiled as he looked at her, "No, you won't have too."

Together, the teens began pulling themselves to their feet. They stood, staggering for balance.

Drakken and Mod laughed, "What a useless display of heroism! What is a gang of weathered teens going to do against an army that out numbers them a hundred to one?"

"You might want to get your odds rechecked, …" said Robin

"Stupid boy! You just don't get it, do you?! I control _zombies_ for crying out loud! I have friends in _low_ places, if you catch my drift!

"Funny, because so do I." said Robin with a grin

"Hah, what are you going to do? Pull an inflatable army from your utility belt?! HAH!"

Robin looked at Speedy, "You weren't the only one."

A chill overcame the mad doctor. Drakken squinted as he looked over the water. The darkness of the ocean nearly merged with the color of the sky. Vaguely could he make out bubbles emerging from the surging swells. As a large wave passed, Drakken realized he wasn't staring at bubbles, but human heads! Water streamed down the body of the leader as he stepped from the sea onto the blood-stained beach. Lightening cracked, revealing a hansom youth with shoulder length jet black hair and a blue tight body suit. The boy pointed dead at Dr. Drakken and Mad Mod as an army formed behind him. He took his eyes from Drakken and Mod for a second only to achieve eye contact with Robin, head of the Teen Titans. A subtle nod was exchanged.

Speedy released a mild chuckle as he shook his head, "Good ol' fish-britches."

Attention was insisted as Aqualad employed his authority, "Atlantians, spear the hearts of the wicked! But leave their leader to me!"

The sea of Atlantians stormed the beach in a swift execution. No more blood was spilt..

* * *

Titan Tower: Jump City

"I can't say enough how happy I am at our success. The Teen Titans turned devastation into joy, but not with out the help of another team; Team Possible. Thanks to you, Kim and Ron..."

The rodent grunted.

"...and you too, Rufus, the Anubis Script is back where it belongs, the world is safe, and two lunatics are behind bars." said Robin at the head of the dinner table.

The Titans applauded as their friends were addressed.

Kim Blushed, "So not the drama, it was you guys that kicked butt."

"Boo-ya! You guys are welcome in Middleton any time!" Ron said as he grabbed his fifth serving of food and licked it dry.

"I'mm go to Middleton just so I can school you at Toad ExploderIII!!" joked Beast Boy.

"Yea right, BB! We all know that I'm the king of the GameStation!"

"Don't challenge the Ron-factor! I got mad gaming skills, broha!"

"Psssh… you haven't even unlocked Mullet Jones!

"Like I need him to show you up?"

As the room heated up, Speedy and Aqualad looked at each and quietly went their seperate ways.

Starfire interjected, "Friends must not fight! This is a glorious occasion to celebrate the many wonders of…"

Raven rolled her eyes as the quarrel ensued. Everything was back to the same old.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the others, Robin had invited Kim to his balcony overlooking the city lights. 

"You really helped us out back there, and well… I don't know how to repay you." said Robin

"It's no big, really."

"It is big, Kim. I've… I mean you…" he was at a serious loss for words.

Kim acted confused though she knew where this conversation was going, "Go on?"

"You're a beautiful girl. I mean, I've never met anyone like you. You're smart, fast, strong… the list could go on forever!"

"Are you _trying_ to make me blush." she laughed modestly.

"Kim, I want to make you an honorary Titan. You could stay in Titan Tower here with us! The government would pay for your schooling and everything; it's as good as it gets for us superheroes." he urged as he extended to her a Titancom.

She looked at it intensely, weighing out the options in her mind. No matter how much she thought it over, the answer was clear.

"Robin, you are a wonderful guy. I could pretty much sum you up using exactly the same words you chose to describe me. …well maybe except 'beautiful,' but you are hansom all the same. Truth is, I am Kim Possible, 'the girl who can do anything.' I can't leave, Ican't let Middleton down."

"Middleton? Sounds like just a facade to me. There is something else to this... isn't there?"

Hearing Ron's laughter in the distance brought a smile to Kim's face, to which she couldn't hold back.

"I see…" he held strong. "Well either way, I'd like you to have this."

He handed Kim the Titancom.

"I have a better idea," she said.

Kim linked the Titancom to her Kimmunicator. In a jiffy, Kim handed the Titancom back over to Rob.

"I can page you from my Kimmunicator, and your device can page me now too."

"That's great!" Robin said with forced enthusiasm.

Kim could hear defeat in his voice. "Best friends stick together. You have the Titans, I have Ron and Rufus."

"Yea."

"Well, now we have each other to depend on as well." She said to Robin's surprise.

"It's getting late and… SHOOT!"

"What? What is it??"

"I completely forgot about my term paper! It's due tomorrow and I don't even have a topic! I've been so wrapped up in save the world that I totally-"

Robin smiled suspiciously, "I think you'll do just fine."

* * *

The Titans walked Kim and Ron to the drive way where a ride, a hook-up via Wade, was waiting for them. They all said their good byes and exchanged high-fives. Robin called out to Kim as just before as she stepped into the car. She looked back. 

"If you're ever in town…"

She nodded with a faint grin, "...I know."

Team Possible drove off in the night. The other Titans returned inside the Tower while Robin remained. He had just released a hard sigh when the front door opened back up. It was Beast Boy.

"So that was one heck of a case, huh?"

"Yes." Robin was smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" asked BB.

"Kim has been mentioning her term paper since the museum so I uploaded information on 'String Theory' and the methodical utilities a proposing the problematical zenith of Quantum Physics and all the ilk. I included a thorough outline of the material so her paper is practically written; all she has to do is apply it to her own medium and she's good to go."

"So it's like a 'good bye' gift, huh?"

"Something like that."

"Well, I think she left you one too," Beast boy handed Robin the Titancom.

"I saw it vibrating and ringing on the table where you left it." BB continued.

"But who would send me a-" Robin was interrupted by a strange sound as his Titancom began to flash.

BEEP BEEP _BEEP_ BEEP!

"She changed my ring tone?!!" Robin said in astonishment as he read a text-message from Kim.

_-Think of it as a …good bye present -KP-_

Robin laughed.

"You really liked her, didn't you man?" asked BB

Robin made no comment, though it was as obvious as day.

"So much for 'the hero always gets the girl', eh?" joshed the changeling.

"Don't make me hurt you." said Robin

"You got shot down like Tupac!!" giggled BB.

A loud punch echoed throughout Jump City followed by a high-pitched girly scream. Beast Boy didn't say another word. And a wise choice it was.

**-END-**


End file.
